Serena moving into Darin's apartment
by mustlovesailormoon
Summary: When Serena moves into Darin's apartment will there be a new evil read to find out.


They had all finally all graduated from high school. Even Serena had somehow managed to pull through high school and make the grade. Ami made Valedictorian, and Ray made it in the top twenty- percent. Lita, Mina, and Serena all dragged behind, but at least they had passed!

But now Serena stared at her room with silent sadness as memories passed through her mind. She had been through so much with her friends and her love. Now it all seemed as if a new life was starting. And it was. She was moving out of her home. She had already spoken to her mother and they had agreed that her family needed to save money for Sammy's college fund and if Serena stayed they would only loose money. Serena smiled. Plus she needed to get out on her own. If she didn't, how was she supposed to become a good queen some day? Serena held her purse close as she stared into the bedroom she had lived in for the beginning of her life. How things had changed.

She remembered starting junior high and becoming Sailor Moon for the first time. She remembered the discovery of who she really was and when she first met Luna. She remembered being the biggest wimp and the fight against the Nega Verse, the Doom Tree family, and the Nega Moon. She grinned. She remembered Renee, Sailor Pluto and becoming Super Sailor Moon. She remembered Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. She recalled Galatia and Chaos and Mistress 9. She remembered training in the martial arts behind the scouts' backs and becoming Eternal Sailor Moon. She remembered when the new Sailor Starlights had gone out on their own. Only the originals stayed in this area. Serena smiled. After all, they had grown up together. And now they were grown up.

Serena could remember the last terrible threat that had happened around four years ago. Since then they had had no major terrors to deal with. Serena remembered when Artemis and Luna tried to erase their memories again. _No thank you._ Whether they had any real danger to deal with or not, they were not going to have their memories erased again.

And she was glad that they hadn't as the memories rushed through. Time to start a new life. Serena smiled as she closed the door to her room and her childhood. _I wonder what Luna will do once she finds out I moved out?_

Darien opened the door and stared into beautiful blue eyes. He smiled. "Hey, Meatball-head. What are you doing here? I'm about to head out for work."

Serena smiled at the nickname. He had been calling her that for as long as she could remember. "I came to ask you something."

Darien smiled at the beautiful woman before him. It was almost unreal at how long he'd been in love and dating Serena. Since she was in junior high. But he could never say that in all the years they had been together that he hadn't had the time of his life. He loved her like he loved no one else in the universe. "What is it?"

Serena lightly blushed and set her eyes on the floor. "I was just wondering if you knew if there was anyone selling their apartment here in this building."

Darien blinked in confusion. "Why would you want to know?"

"Because I moved out the house and I'm looking for a new place to live."

He shook his head in bafflement. "Why would you move out?"

"Because Mom needs to save money for Sammy to graduate and get into college. She said she's going to help me put the down payment on an apartment, but I am to go out on my own and raise enough money to go to college myself, if I want to go that is." Serena smiled at Darien's startled expression. "That's the basic explanation. But the basic thing is that I want to learn how to be on my own for if I become Neo-Queen Serenity. But, of course, I couldn't tell Mom that."

Darien just shook his head. Who would have thought Serena would be this bold? But maybe now… "I'm sorry, Serena. But no one is selling their apartment in my building."

"Oh."

Darien smiled at her answer. "But you could always move in with me."

Serena's head shot up from examining her toe. "Really, Darien?" At his nod, Serena squealed and jumped into his arms. "This is wonderful! I'll unpack while you're working!"

He started and looked down at the beaming young woman in his arms. "You're already packed and everything is in your car downstairs?" he asked incredulously.

Serena nodded. "See, I was planning to get an apartment today for sure. I mean, even Luna doesn't even know that I moved out."

He lifted an eyebrow and shook his head. "Oh, well, she'll find out eventually. I'll help you get your bags up, but then I have to get to work, all right?" Serena nodded and released him. Darien gave her kiss and they both headed downstairs to get her bags.

After Darien had left to work, Serena began her work. She unpacked everything in her bags and set them up neatly in his closet and bathroom. She made sure not to interfere with any of his things. And after she was through with the unpacking, she began to clean up the apartment.

Little did Serena know that Luna was at the door of the apartment peering in curiously. When she had returned home and saw of Serena's things gone, Luna had gone into a panic. So she had gone to Darien's to see if he knew were Serena had gone. She hadn't needed to look further. _Serena had moved in with Darien?_ Luna thought curiously. She immediately felt sorry for Darien until she saw Serena painstakingly put everything away in order and then begin to clean. She had never seen Serena willingly begin to clean her room let alone an entire apartment. And now she was doing it so carefully, almost as if she was afraid to break anything. _The klutz trying not to break any thing?_ Luna almost burst out laughing. But as she watched Serena cleaned the entire apartment without breaking a thing, Luna began to wonder what was wrong with her. Because one thing is when Serena starts to ice skate like the Moon Princess again, but it is another thing entirely when she doing something completely against her nature.

When Serena began to cook, then Luna thought it was all over. But she actually did quite well until she added more salt. The top fell into the stew along with a truckload of salt. Serena tried to fix it, but only made it worse. Her eyes watered painfully and her lips pressed together tightly as she tasted her destroyed concoction. Finally, she gave up and left the apartment. Luna quickly hid. When Serena returned she carried an entire tray of tiny bottles. She then reached into the cabinet beneath the kitchen sink and poured some rat killer into the stew. Luna began to panic. _What was Serena doing? _In each one of the little bottles she poured some of the foul concoction and when she was through passed them around to her neighbors and said it was rat poison. They all accepted a bottle eagerly. Luna couldn't help but be amazed at how she got rid of the dreaded stew.

Serena then cleaned the kitchen and ordered take-out. Luna watched her as she set the table romantically and set up the food when it arrived. Serena put on some romantic music and dimmed the lights and lit candles. Luna waited to see what she would do now. Serena did nothing but wait for Darien.

And wait and wait and wait.

Serena fell asleep on the couch waiting for him and the candles burned low.

When Darien finally entered into his apartment, he bumped into Luna. Darien looked down and saw the disgruntled cat. "Luna?"

Luna rubbed her rear and looked up at him. "Of course."

Darien lifted an eyebrow. "How did you get in here?"

"Serena left the door open while she did your spring cleaning for you."

He looked perplexed for a moment. Then he blinked. "She cleaned?"

Luna nodded and said, "And that's not the half of it, Darien," and she related the entire day to him. She told him about the adventure with the soup, and the caution she used when cleaning. She even told him about how Serena had organized all her clothing and trinkets to his. Curious, Darien checked his closet and stared in amazement. All of Serena's clothes and shoes were neatly placed across from his. He checked the bathroom and saw of her things mingling with his as if they had always been there. He stared in amazement at how clean the place looked and then he spotted the dead candles, the cold food, the music on repeat, and the sleeping woman on his couch. Darien stared at her in awe and in shock. It was amazing how Serena could have done all this. She probably wore herself out. But what confused him was why. She had never acted this way before. Why start now? But as Darien stared at the woman sleeping on his couch and the beautifully set table, his heart filled with love at what she had done for him. He had never seen Serena work so hard on housework.

Darien turned to Luna and asked, "Are you going to stay?"

Luna blinked up at him, then thought. She shook her head. "Not yet. I'll come back at the end of the week to check on her, and I'll tell the other Sailor Starlights about this new development. Serena has moved in with you, Darien." Luna smiled. "And it looks like she made herself perfectly at home." And with that the black cat strode out of the apartment.

Darien only shook his head and bent down to wake Serena. Serena's eyes fluttered open as Darien's lips brushed hers. She smiled and kissed him back passionately. He quickly pulled away knowing this wasn't a good position to be in to kiss passionately. He'll end up forgetting were he was and have his way with her. And she probably wouldn't mind a bit.

Darien smiled down at her and she smiled back and yawned. Serena then lifted an eyebrow at him. "What took you so long? The candles are completely out."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I had a mess of stuff I had to finish. And from the looks of this place you had about as much of a tiring day as me."

Serena nodded vigorously and sat up. She stared at the cold food and the melted candles. She then looked up at him. "Well, I guess I'll heat up the food while you supply new candles. All right?" Darien grinned and nodded and got up to do just that. Serena heated the food and Darien set up the candlelight moment as they enjoyed a romantic dinner talking about his day and hers. Darien noted that Serena didn't mention a word about the failed cooking experiment. He grinned.

After dinner, they both picked up the table and Serena flopped down immediately on the couch. Darien lifted an eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing?"

She arched and snuggled into the couch. "Trying to get accustomed to my new bed."

Darien was already shaking his head. "Oh, no, you don't. You are not going to sleep on the couch while I sleep on the bed. It just isn't right."

Serena sat up. "But it's your apartment. You get the bed. It's your bed."

He nodded. "Yeah, my apartment. My rules. You get the bed; I'll get the couch."

She bolted up. "Oh, no, you don't, Darien. I'm not going to sleep on that huge bed while you sleep on this hard lumpy couch! I'd feel terrible and like I'm intruding. You'll get your bed and I'll get the couch."

Darien shook his head. "No. Because of that hard lumpy couch you'll get the bed and I'll get the couch. And that's final."

"No, it's not!"

And so began a huge argument, which only led, to Darien's torture, that they _both_ sleep in the bed. Serena began to argue with that as well, but he silenced her and she conceded. They would sleep together. In the same big bed.

Darien had no idea how he'd live through the night.

Serena was used to sleeping in a bed alone, so after she had been asleep for a few minutes she had immediately snuggled up to him He tried to get his mind off such thoughts, but that was as useless as trying not to breathe.

He finally got some sleep, but he didn't wake up that morning the least bit refreshed. Maybe having Serena move in hadn't been such a good idea.

Serena emerged from the bathroom at about the same time Darien walked into the bedroom. He had come home from work for lunch and had seen Serena nowhere. Assuming she was still sleeping, for she had been when he had left, he had unbuttoned his shirt completely. But when he had entered the bedroom he did not face a sleeping woman.

she asked incredulously. The other four Sailors grinned and nodded. Darien burst out laughing from the kitchen. Serena just shook her head in amazement. "I wonder how long this has been going on?"

"Since you turned eighteen," they all said in unison.

"I betted that you and Darien would do the deed on your anniversary," Reid stated.

"I betted that you both would do it on your birthday," Mina said with a shrug.

"I betted that you and Darien would do it on prom night," Lit said with a grin.

"I said the day you moved in with Darien would be the day it would happen," Ami said and then winked at Serena. "I was only off by half a day."

By the time they were through Serena had turned so many different shades of red, she could feel her face burning. All those days, she and Darien had come so close to the climax they had finally reached. And by the look he was throwing at her from the kitchen doorway, she could see that he had noticed that too. He grinned. Serena couldn't help it. She grinned back.

Lit saw where this was headed. "Oh, no, you don't." She turned to Darien and hustled him back inside the kitchen. "You are going to finish that delicious lunch you're making, while Ami, Mina, Rei and I squeeze all the details out of your girlfriend."

Serena squealed and shook her head, her face growing warm again. But Rei had no mercy. She grinned evilly at Serena. "You will tell us every little detail even if we have to wring it out of you." Lita, Mina and Ami nodded.

Serena gulped. "Darien!"

Darien sat across from Andrew at the coffee shop. He had asked Andrew here because he needed someone to talk to about Serena's strange behavior. They had been living together for a week, Luna had finally decided to move in with them—though it was a little to late for her to play chaperone—and Serena had just been acting stranger and stranger.

"Andrew. I told you to meet me here because I need your opinion on something. Serena moved in with me last week and—"

Andrew's jaw dropped, but he quickly recovered and gave Darien a slap on the arm. "It's about damn time! You've been dating her for nearly five years now."

Darien shook his head before Andrew could get any further. "Andy, it's just that since she's moved in, she's been acting strangely. I mean, you know Serena. Would she willing do any kind of chore? I mean, like for example if I said jump, she'd jump. Before she moved in she'd ask 'why?' Now she just does it and I don't know what to make of it."

Andrew grinned. "I think it's simple, Darien. Did she ask to move in with you?"

"Well, no. It was more like I offered and she accepted."

Andrew nodded. "That's it. She feels like if she does anything wrong, you'll throw her out on her ear."

"But Serena knows I would never do anything like that."

Darien's friend nodded. "Yeah. Her mind and heart know that. But she can't stop the feeling of inadequacy. It happened to me when I moved into my wife's home. I knew Rita would never throw me out of her house if I did anything wrong, but I couldn't help feeling like I was intruding. I mean, it was _her_ house. And I didn't want her to have any excuse to why I shouldn't live there with her. She noticed my _extremely_ compliant attitude and guessed the problem. She helped me get over the feeling. Even now I still worry, like 'what would she do if I broke her prized vase?' But knowing that she would never throw me out has become a much stronger feeling than the worry. That's Serena's problem. But with her it's probably much worse than what happened to me. I'm not a terrible klutz."

Darien grinned and nodded. "Thanks, Andrew. I figured that was what was wrong, but I couldn't figure out why she would feel that way." Darien got up and left some money on the table. He turned and waved at his friend. "Thanks again, Andy."

"No problem, Darien."

When Darien arrived back at the apartment, Serena sat in the middle of the floor with her legs crossed, her head was thrown back and the crescent moon on her forehead glowed brightly. Luna stood beside her, her worried eyes striking fear into Darien. _What was going on?_

Luna looked up to Darien and quickly reached him. "Darien, I don't know what to do. Serena said she was going to try and contact her mother, Queen Serenity of the Moon, but she's been like this for over two hours. The only time she moved was after the first ten minutes, she opened her eyes, said 'Oh my goodness', called Molly and asked her about Melvin and Nephlite, hung up and began again. But she hasn't moved since then!"

Darien bent down and stared into Serena's beautiful face. It was still with concentration; the glowing moon on her forehead pulsed with the life in her veins. He slowly wrapped his arms around her stiff body and forced her to lean against him, her head resting on his shoulder. But as soon as he had her relaxed against him, she stiffened, her eyes shot open and she let out a small cry. Darien held her close as the pulsing rhythm of the crescent moon began to slow, but not to fade. Almost as if its work was almost done, but not quite.

When Darien heard the groan, he had thought it had come from himself. But when Luna scratched him insistently, he looked up from Serena's face and to the sprawled form of a man in his living room. Darien blinked. It was Nephlite.

Nephlite groaned again and Darien was about to get up when he felt a movement in his arms. He turned to Serena, whose eyes had just fluttered open. She gave him a slow smile and then turned he gaze to man she had brought back from the dead. Serena struggled to sit up, but was too weak. Darien helped her as she reached for Nephlite.

"Maxfield Stanton?"

Darien gave her a strange look, but he let her finish whatever she was doing. He kept his gaze on Nephlite. The man sprawled on the floor slowly began to pull himself up at the gentle, insistent calling of the name 'Maxfield'. He looked up and stared into the eyes of Sailor Moon, the glowing moon on her forehead transfixing his eyes and giving him strength.

"Maxfield?"

Nephlite stared into the blue eyes. "That is not my name."

Serena gave a little sigh of relief. He was whole. She hadn't done anything wrong. She shook her head at the man before her. "It is now. You are no longer part of the Nega Verse. You are no longer Nephlite. You are the human man called Maxfield Stanton, who is deeply in love with my friend Molly."

The man stared deeply into the eyes. "How? How did this happen?"

Serena smiled. "Using Molly's love for you I brought you back from the dead."

"But you're older."

She nodded. "Four years have passed since your death. It was only till this moment that I realized I had this power." Serena smiled. "Molly awaits you, Maxfield. Go to her. She never stopped loving you."

Maxfield Stanton's eyes smiled and glowed. "Really?"

Tears streamed down Serena's cheeks. "Really. And now I'll do us all another favor."

"What?"

Serena leaned forward and touched Maxfield's forehead. "I'll help you forget what you once were. I'll help you to forget the evil you did. All that was a terrible memory that had to do with the Nega Verse will be erased. You don't need those memories anymore. You're human and a good person. All that will stay is your memories of Molly and your love for her. Do you agree to let me do this?"

Maxfield stared into the beautiful eyes and smiled. "Yes."

A flash of white light overwhelmed the room for a moment, and when everything returned to normal the moon had vanished from Serena's forehead, she had collapsed weakly into Darien's arms, and the man called Maxfield left the room with a slight farewell and went to find his love.

Darien stared down at Serena as Luna jumped on the weak woman and began to rave.

"Serena, are you out of your mind! Bringing people back from the dead like that! Have you gone bonkers? You really do have spaghetti for brains don't you? I never thought I'd see the day when a Sailor would try to kill herself like the way you practically did today! I never should have let you—"

Serena put her fingers over the cat's lips. "Luna. While I was searching for my mother I saw him, Sapphire and Diamond. All good men who had died. All good men with loves here that mourn for them. The only one I can say would be truly difficult to bring back is Diamond because he was in love with me. But Prisma's love can bring Sapphire back, just like Molly's brought Maxfield back. I think my mother wants me to do this first before I speak to her."

"NO! Under no circumstances! Never again! You will not go through that draining ritual of bringing people back from the dead! I refuse to allow it! You'll only kill yourself doing it."

Serena's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Luna, I will do what I think is right and nothing less. Do you got that? I saw them for a reason, and knowing how happy Molly and Maxfield are just about to be how can I deny Prisma and Sapphire the same chance at happiness?"

Darien stared down into the eyes full of determination. He was afraid for her, but he knew she was right. She had seen them for a reason. Darien sighed. "Serena's right, Luna."

Serena turned to Darien with glowing eyes. He smiled down at her. "She saw them for a reason. The only thing I'm going to demand is that you never do this again without me being here. You'll be unprotected if I'm not, and I won't risk that." Serena nodded in agreement and snuggled into him as Luna let out an exasperated sigh. _What was she going to do?_

After Serena called Prisma, she began to search for Sapphire. Darien thought she was still too weak but she said she had to do it _now_. Luna sneaked away as Serena began again. Darien held her through the entire ordeal and once Sapphire had been brought back to this plane, Serena began to use Sapphire's love to bring Diamond back.

Darien didn't even know she had done this until the moment he opened the door to let in Lita, Mina, Rei, and Ami. They had been muttering in astonishment at seeing Nephlite walking around with Molly and were about to demand an answer from Serena when they all gasped. Darien turned and saw Diamond drop from nowhere beside his brother. Darien rushed to Serena as she began to collapse. She gave Darien a pleading look that said to trust her.

"Let me touch his forehead, Darien." He brought her close to Diamond and a flash of light filled the room. After it faded, she smiled at Darien and whispered. "Now, he doesn't remember that he even loved me." Serena went unconscious from her exertion.

The four friends crowded around Darien and Serena. "Will she be all right?" Mina asked as Ami felt the pulse on Serena's neck.

Ami nodded. "The pulse is weak, but it's steady. She should be all right if she has plenty of rest." Everyone sighed in relief. But two groans sounded through the room. Sapphire and Diamond were awakening.

"Sapphire."

Everyone turned to see Prisma standing in the doorway wearing Sapphire's old jacket. After all these years, she had never let him go. Sapphire's eyes blinked open. "Prisma?" With tears in her eyes, she ran to the man she loved and whispering his name she buried herself against him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as his strength began to return. "How…?"

The Sailors motioned to the unconscious woman in Darien's arms.

Sapphire looked perplexed. "How could she have brought us back? I didn't know she had that kind of power."

Darien shook his head. "She doesn't. Prisma does." Sapphire and Prisma stared into each other's eyes as Darien continued. "Serena only used Prisma's love for you. She used it to bring you back from the dead. It was Prisma's power. She just used it in a way that would bring you back to Prisma."

Sapphire turned his gaze to her and then to his brother. "Diamond?"

"Serena used your love for your brother to bring him back." Darien stopped and looked at the woman in his arms. "At least, I think that's what she did. Because right after she erased all his memories of love for her."

Sapphire nodded, standing up with Prisma still in his arms. "Thank you. Thank you all for what you've done for us. I don't know how we could ever repay you."

"Just live happily and with good in your hearts."

Everyone turned to a weak Serena. She smiled tremulously. Then her gaze turned to Lita and Diamond. Everyone else's gaze followed.

Lita had moved over to Diamond and was now helping him. Her eyes glowed and her face was flushed. Diamond turned to the woman helping him and drowned in her beautiful green eyes. Lita and Diamond just stared at each other. Everyone shared secret smiles. Mina whispered into Serena's ear, "Looks like love at first sight to me."

Rei giggled and turned to the others. She whispered. "I don't think he looks like any of her old boyfriends, do you?" Everyone grinned.

Lita noticed the whispering going on and finally moved. She finished helping Diamond up, their eyes still locked. _Who would have ever thought he could be so handsome?_ Her heart started doing flip-flops. But when he smiled, Lita almost dropped him. It wasn't until Rei's voice penetrated that Lita turned away from Diamond's beautiful gaze.

"Hey, Lita! Need any help?"

Lita turned to Rei and saw four grinning friends and a curious Sapphire and Prisma. Maybe she should just get to it. Ignoring the four women smiling at her, Lita turned to Sapphire and Prisma. "How 'bout you two lead the way, while I help Diamond till he gets his strength back?" Sapphire only nodded.

He then turned to Serena and said with gratitude, "Thank you."

Serena smiled. "Your welcome, Sapphire, though it is Prisma you should be thanking."

He gazed at the woman in his arms and then back at Serena. "I will."

And with that, the two left, followed by Diamond and Lita. Once they were gone everyone burst out laughing.

"And I thought Lita was bad whenever she saw a guy who looked like an old boyfriend," Ami said, doubling over with laughter and Rei joined her.

"Now, _I'm_ the only one left without a guy! Serena's got Darien, Ami has Greg, Rei has Chad and now Lita has Diamond! When's it going to be my turn!" Mina cried to the ceiling. Rei and Ami only laughed harder and Mina joined in.

Serena was too weak to laugh, but she did smile. Darien grinned down at her wickedly and said to Mina. "You know, Mina, now that you've complained I'm sure Serena here will stop at nothing to find you a guy."

Mina went into a panic. "NO! No, no! It's all right, really! I can do without a guy! Ha, ha. I don't really need one right now anyway. Heh, heh." A huge sweatdrop trickled down Mina's temple as tried to sway Serena away from that thought.

But Rei wouldn't let Mina get away. "No! That sounds like a great idea! We can hook her up with Darien's friend, Steven!"

Everyone laughed as Mina tried to deter them from playing matchmaker, with her as a one of the dolls.

But the laughter was cut off when the door burst open. Luna stood there, looking like a mess. "Hurry, all of you! Transform now! Jupiter's in trouble!"

The group wasted no time. By the time they had all transformed and were rushing outside, the huge monster was diving for Lita. Massive wings, needle-like teeth, and glowing eyes made it look beyond evil. It was like no monster they had ever seen before.

"MERCURY ICICLE TOSS!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BOOMERANG!"

Sailor Mercury's icicles pinned the monster to a nearby wall, while Sailor Venus' boomerang inflicted some damage. The four scouts jumped before Lita.

"It's about time you four showed up!" Lita cried before she transformed. Diamond sat behind her, watching in amazement, while Sapphire and Prisma quickly went to him and hurriedly ushered him and themselves out of the line of fire.

"MARS PHOENIX ATTACK!"

Sailor Mars' bird of fire attacked the monster sending in more damage, but melting the icicles that imprisoned it. It railed in fury and charged at the group of Sailors, sending them hurtling out of the way of the creature and its claws. They all barely dodged the attack. Sailor Jupiter wasted no more time attacking.

"JUPITER ELECTROCUTION!"

The monster bellowed in agony as lightning bolts raged through its body. And as his body raged, Serena gathered what was left of her strength and blew it away.

"ETERNAL MOON BLAST!"

The creature melted away at the force of the beam, as Sailor Moon Eternal collapsed onto the ground. She had nothing left to give. The four Scouts quickly rushed to their fallen friend as Darien made his way to them, Luna beside him.

"Sailor Moon!"

Darien, transformed into Tuxedo-Mask, lifted the unconscious woman into his arms. Darien prayed that she would be all right, she had given every last ounce of energy she had to stop the monster. But as the Sailor Starlights turned away from their friend and stared at the remains of the monster they had just destroyed, they could not help but wonder…

What would this new evil bring?

Serena stared out the window as she wrapped a shawl more tightly around herself. It had been a week since she had brought Maxfield, Sapphire and Diamond back and since the attack from the monster, and yet Serena was still recovering from lack of energy. She had really worn herself out. But the lack of energy was not what had her worried. And she was no longer worried over Darien throwing her out if she did anything wrong. He calmed that fear. No, she was worried about the fact that no other creatures had shown up since then.

Darien wrapped his arms around Serena as she leaned back against him. She didn't know why but something about the monster and the way it had attacked made Serena cautious. She had gone over the scene a dozen times, but could not seem to find anything out of the ordinary. But the sense of foreboding grew evermore.

So she ran over the scene once more. They had run outside. They saw the monster charging toward Lita. Its intention to kill her. Mercury threw—

Suddenly it clicked. Its intention was to kill Lita. It had harmed no one else except her. And then when they arrived it attacked them, but it never made a real move toward her, only toward the scouts. It knew who the Sailor Starlights were and it was trying to kill them, like an assassin. _Dear goodness, what was she going to do?_ Serena turned to Darien with fear in her eyes. She had to warn the Sailor Starlights. She quickly told Darien what she had remembered and they both transformed each running out into the night streets to warn the scouts. Serena was headed toward Rei's and Lita's. Darien was going toward Ami's home and Mina's home as well.

Serena ran as fast as she could toward Rei's temple and arrived, barely in time. A new monster had attacked while the house was sleeping, and Rei was such a wreck that she hadn't even had time to transform. Chad and Rei's Grandpa had been barred from the room and could not get to her. But she could. Eternal Sailor Moon wasted no time. As the monster came crashing down for the deathblow, she blasted it with a beam from her tial and scent it crashing against the wall, breaking through the temple. Serena quickly went to Rei as the monster began to recover.

"Serena?" Rei asked weakly.

"Shh…" Serena murmured. "If you have the strength, transform. If not, wait till I'm done with him, because we have to go to Lita's before it attacks her."

Nodding, Rei stood up and transformed into Sailor Mars. Eternal Sailor Moon jumped through the wall of the temple she had made and searched for the creature that had been there only moments before. She felt something move in the air and turned around only to see it charging at Sailor Mars.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"CRESCENT MOON TIAL ANNIHALTION!"

The two powers blended together piercing the creature and leaving nothing but dust. It's screams echoed threateningly and Sailor Mars could not control the chill that ran through her. That thing had known who she was, and had tried to kill her. _What did it mean?_

"Mars!"

Sailor Mars turned to Eternal Sailor Moon and saw the desperate expression on her face. Lita and the others were still in danger. Snapping out of her trance, Sailor Mars began to run after Sailor Moon and toward the home of Sailor Jupiter.

When they arrived they were almost too late. Lita had tried to fight but had found no time to transform into Sailor Jupiter. Lita was trapped beneath the creature's claws and it slowly began to seal Jupiter's fate. Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon Eternal would not let that happen.

"MARS PHOENIX ATTACK!"

"ETERNAL MOON BLAST!"

Both attacks blew the monster away from the fallen friend and Sailor Moon and Mars quickly rushed to her side. Lita smiled up at them and whispered. "It's about time. But how did you know I was in trouble?"

Before Sailor Moon Eternal could answer that question, the monster raised itself once more from the ground. How it had survived the blast Mars and Moon gave they would never know. Mars looked fearfully down at Lita. "Looks like we're going to need your lightning to defeat it, Lita. So my suggestion is you transform…NOW!"

Lita got the hint and transformed as Sailor Mars attacked once more. "MARS FIRESTORM CRASH!" By the time the monster was beginning to recover from one of Mars' most powerful attacks, Sailor Jupiter was already in action.

"JUPITER ELECTROCUTION!"

The monster screamed in suspended agony as the lightning bolts raged throughout its body and Eternal Sailor Moon finished it off. The crescent moon on her forehead glowed with power and with a cry of fury destroyed the creature. "CRESCENT MOON ELIMINATION!"

Then there was silence.

The Sailors were weak from their struggle to survive and the energy they had put forth to defeat the creature. But they could not stop. Ami and Mina were still in terrible danger. Running from Jupiter's home, they headed toward Mina's. They arrived just as Tuxedo-Mask and Sailor Mercury did. The five of them rushed into Mina's home and dove into a battle with a horrendous beast. Mina had managed to transform and was using all she had on the monster.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN AND CIRCLE!"

But it had no affect. The rest of the group came in from behind the monster and began to attack it, giving Sailor Venus enough time to move out of the way of the creature's intentions.

"MERCURY AQUA ILLUSION!"

A mist clouded the room and allowed Venus to slip away from the monster and into the safety of the group. The beast searched frantically for the Sailor it had intended to kill, but could find nothing in the thick, icy cloud.

"MARS FIRESTORM CRASH!" Mars attack tossed the creature across the room, making it scream in the pain she had inflicted and the confusion of where the attack had come from.

"MERCURY AQUA RHASPODY!" Mercury froze the creature's arms and legs making it unable to move as Jupiter and Venus attacked.

"JUPITER THUNDER REVOLUTION!"

"VENUS WINK CHAIN SWORD!"

The monster assassin bellowed in agony as the two attacks inflicted the maximum amount of damage without actually destroying it.

"This is for going after my friends." Eternal Sailor Moon readied her tial and cried out in the fury of justice. "ETERNAL MOON TIAL RAGE!"

The assassin's cries fell on deaf ears until the silence came. The group turned to each other and went into crushing hugs of thanksgiving. _They were all safe!_

But the celebration didn't last long as echoing laughter resounded through the air. The group looked up to see a floating specter with no definite shape hovering about them, laughing. _"You may have defeated the assassins I sent to kill the Guardians, but you cannot stop the inevitability of your own destruction and the destruction of life of this planet. So the Guardians live."_ The floating specter vanished and then reappeared floating before the face of Sailor Moon Eternal. The misting winds of the specter formed a laughing mouth and glowing eyes. _"But you will not escape my snare."_ And with those words the image vanished, only its laughter echoing until there was silence.

"What did it mean by that?"

"What is that?"

"Why did it send assassins to kill us?"

"Why did it call us Guardians?"

"What did it mean by the destruction of life on the planet?"

"What is going on?"

"How did it know who we are?"

All these questions were being raised as the Sailor Starlights pondered what had gone on. But unfortunately, none of the questions asked could be answered but one.

"Serena, how did you know we were in trouble?"

Sailor Moon Eternal looked up at her friends and her heart clenched. _Because of my stupidity they were almost killed. It's my entire fault they were put in so much danger._ Her eyes gazed at her friends and she was full of guilt. But she struggled to smile and said, "I remembered when the first one attacked Lita. It only attacked Lita. There was a bunch of other people around, but it did nothing to them. Almost like it was avoiding them. Its sole purpose was Lita. That's when I knew you were all probably in danger. I didn't know if you would be attacked tonight, only that you were all in trouble."

Everyone nodded, accepting the answer and realizing it for themselves for the first time. But to Serena, it wasn't them that should have seen it, but herself. And she had almost figured it out too late. She had let them down again; even they hadn't realized it themselves.

And with those thoughts, the Seed of the Lost grew.

Darien had no idea what was wrong with Serena. It had been almost a month since the assassins had attacked the scouts and they had seen nothing of any more monsters returning. Yet Serena moped around the apartment, she barely slept and she barely ate. To Darien's eyes she had grown thinner and the bags beneath her eyes were not comforting. But when he had checked to see if she was ill, her brow was cool to the touch and her temperature fine.

Darien had no idea what was wrong, until he came home one evening.

When he entered, Serena was sitting on the floor in the center of the room. Her eyes gazed sightlessly out the balcony glass door, her hair was a mess and she wore no make-up, but the most terrifying thing of all… She was wearing black.

Darien rushed to her side and called her name, but there was no response. Serena's eyes were vacant. There was no one to respond to him. It was almost as if she had left her body and only the empty shell of Serena remained.

Darien went into a panic. He called all the Sailor Starlights and told them to get to his place as quickly as possible. Luna was not in the apartment, so he figured she was with Artemis and was on her way along with the others. By the time, everyone arrived at the apartment, he had Serena lying on a bed, but her eyes still vacantly stared at nothing.

"What's wrong with her?" Mina asked desperately when they all saw Serena.

Ami took Serena's pulse and cast big worried blue eyes at the group. "There's a pulse but it's growing weaker. I don't know what's wrong."

"Well, what can we do?" Lita asked frantically. "Ami, is there anything we can do?"

Ami stared at the friend in the bed and fear crawled evermore deeply into her heart. "There's nothing we can do. But if we don't do something, she'll die."

Darien stared at the blue-haired girl with determination. "I won't let her die."

The scouts nodded in agreement and Ami stared down at Serena, hopelessly searching for a way to heal her or bring her back. But nothing came. It was almost like the way Reeny was all those years ago when the Grim Man had entered her dreams. Only different… Ami's head snapped up.

Everyone turned to Ami when they saw her movement. "What is it, Ami?" Rei asked.

"I don't know, really. I just thought of when we went into Reeny's dream and saved her from the Grim Man. Maybe we have to do that with Serena too. Only we won't be entering a dream, but we'll be entering her mind. I don't know if it's going to work though. We only did it before with Sailor Pluto's power. I don't know if we'll be able to do it now. But it's the only chance we've got to save her."

Everyone nodded. They gathered around Serena and clasped hands. Darien lay beside Serena and held her close to his body as the Sailor Starlights began.

The signs of their planets glowed on their foreheads as they called forth their power.

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

Rays of color glowed about them and washed toward the woman cradled in Darien's arms. Power emanated from them as they all concentrated on entering the dying mind of the woman they call friend. Darien held Serena close and let his own power aid the scouts.

"The power of the Earth and of my love."

A blast of light blinded them all and when it finally faded they lay sprawled on snow and ice. Slowly they got up, Darien amidst them and looked around. Snow and ice; black sky. But it wasn't the black sky of night. More like the black sky of nothing.

Trying to find humor in the desolate surrounding they were in, Rei said, "And I always thought if we ever went into Serena's mind we'd land in a bowl of spaghetti."

The looks she received from her friends told her the joke was unappreciated. Lita shivered in horror. _What was happening to Serena's mind if this is what was going on?_ The scouts began to walk about, searching for any sign of life. All they found was more nothing.

Mina wrapped her arms around herself and trembled. "How did this happen to her?"

She was answered with silence.

Ami stared desperately into the nothing, but only found more barren land. How were they going to help Serena if they couldn't find her? Ami's shoulders sagged in defeat. _Where could she be?_

Darien refused to give up. He pressed them on, making them keep on going even though they were freezing. He would find Serena and bring her back to him, and nothing was going to stop him.

Suddenly, Darien saw a flicker of gold against the whiteness. It flickered again. Darien narrowed his eyes and began to walk in that direction, confusing the women behind him. They stared at him curiously as he headed off to the side. Darien saw another flicker and then another. Knowing deep in his heart, he broke into a run across the barren wasteland. The group of women stared at him curiously and passed around themselves a look of sympathy. Until Lita saw the flash of gold herself.

"He's spotted her!"

They broke into a run after Darien. But by the time they had reached him he was sitting on the ground, tears in his eyes. Before him sat Serena; her hair was loose and billowing wildly about her with the biting wind, her eyes still vacant, and she wore black. Her hands and feet were bare and she shuddered uncontrollably with the cold. She stared at all of them unseeingly.

Mina tried to approach her, but she scooted away, her arms raising as if trying to protect herself from being touched. The women had no idea what to do. Darien's head drooped and tears rolled unashamed down his cheeks. But despite that, his voice was steady when he spoke.

"She won't even let me come close. I don't know what to do."

Neither did the friends.

Abruptly, Serena stood up and broke into a run. The group did not hesitate. They ran after her until they saw the huge hole in the ice and the black tree of nothing growing from beneath it. Its trunk shot into the sky and its branches were the dark, unreal nothing that was the heavens. Everyone stood still as the saw the evil life growing from it. What on earth had been placed in Serena's mind?

They finally began to move again, toward the evil tree that had created the desolation around them and was killing the life in their friend. Serena had already reached the black tree and had collapsed before it. By the time they reached her and were right before the monstrosity of a tree, Serena was as white as the ice and their hearts were full of fear at what the thing before them was.

Rei, swallowing the lump in her throat, whispered, "What is this thing?"

Echoing laughter sounded through the empty land and dying mind. It had come from the thing before them. _I am the Tree of the Lost._

The group started as they heard the voice in their own minds and in the echo of Serena's mind. Darien shook his head and lifted the unconscious woman into his arms and held her close. The five of them then approached the evil tree, questions and demands speeding through them.

"What is a Tree of the Lost?" Ami asked, her voice trembling without her notice.

The laughter echoed again. _The bringer of hopelessness, inadequacy, doubt and pain. I am the Tree of the Lost. And she is mine._

No one had any doubt whom the 'she' it mentioned was. But why would Serena suffer through any of that? It made no sense.

Lita was beginning to grow upset. This thing was killing Serena and they were just standing around talking to it! "Let her go! She's not yours any more. We've come to take her back! So release her now so we don't have to destroy you!"

The laughter sounded again through the hollow air. _You can not destroy me._

"Want to make a bet?" Mina cried as she and the other women clasped hands around the tree. "We'll blow you away!"

As they were about to call on their power, Darien cried out. "No!"

The four turned to him in surprise. Rei scowled at him. "Darien let us destroy it! It's the only way we can save Serena."

Darien shook his head. "It won't work that way. It's the bringer of inadequacy, doubt, pain and hopelessness and probably so many more negative feelings. It can't be destroyed the way you guys plan to do it. Look at her!" Darien showed them Serena's collapsed body. "I think this was the trap that specter had in mind for her."

Unimaginable fear crept into the women's heart. "Then how are we going to stop it?" Mina asked. It was the question growing inside them all.

Darien looked down at Serena and smiled slightly. "Let her hear why you all love her so. She's always felt inadequate as Sailor Moon. She always beat up on herself whenever she let all of you down. I think that when the specter said the trap she was already feeling as if she had let you down by not protecting you all better."

"But she couldn't have protected all of us!" Lita cried.

Darien shrugged. "But she believes she could have. You're her friends. The most important people in the world to her. When she feels as if she let you down, it's deep and painful. I think that's how this thing was born. And the only way to stop it is by removing any doubts about how you guys feel about her."

The women turned back to the evil tree feeding off Serena's life and fought it. Not as the Sailor Starlights, but as Ami, Rei, Lita and Mina.

"When I was knew no one, you made yourself known." Tears flowed from Ami's eyes.

"When we argued, you always ended with a smile." Rei smiled back.

"When everyone was afraid of me, you smiled and were my friend." Lita's eyes filled.

"When I was new and scared, you made me feel at home." Mina closed her eyes.

Darien held Serena close to him and walked into the middle of the circle and faced the evil tree and its power. "When I needed love, your smile healed me. When I was alone, you gave me yourself and your love."

"When everyone doubted me, you believed me!" Ami cried out to the evil overwhelming Serena. She let the power of her feelings emerge and it charged at the evil. Its laughter began.

"When I needed help, you never hesitated to help me!" Rei cried as well, letting the power of her emotions burst toward the laughing evil tree.

"When I was depressed, you came and made me smile and comforted me!" Lita cried, tears flowing down her cheeks as images of Serena's love for them passed through her and into the monster that was trying to take her from them.

"When everyone was fed up with me, you accepted me with a smile and memories never said a word or kicked me out!" Mina sobbed, tears flowing as the sped through her of Serena's kindness and her smile.

Together they bellowed their power as human beings.

"When you didn't need us, you called for our help!"

"When we needed you, you were always there!"

"Whenever we needed strength, you gave it to us!"

"Whenever you were weak or tired, you still fought for us!"

"When everything seemed to fall around us, you held it up and helped us through!"

"When we were down, you made us laugh!"

The power from them burst forth, surrounding Darien and the Serena in his arms, and diving into the tree of evil spreading through it. Its laughter began to fade.

Ami finally opened her eyes, the glow of Mercury on her forehead. "You are my Faith."

Rei opened her eyes and the image of Mars glistened. "You are my Courage."

Lita opened her green-eyes and Jupiter's emblem forged with power. "You are my Peace."

Mina's eyes shot open and the sign of Venus burned. "You are my Will."

The power from each emblem of the planets shot forth and burned through the blackness of nothing. The women's eyes blazed with determination. The memories of Serena poured into the power as tears streamed down their cheeks. _Serena would not die!_

Darien, the glow of his own power and the power of the women surrounding him, stepped into the center of the evil misty tree. He set Serena down and held her against him, her head thrown back. He stared at her lovingly.

"You are my Life, my Love, my Heart, and my Soul. _I love you, Serena_."

And he kissed her. Power burst from him and the woman in his arms, her hair billowing upward as their power and the power of the women's love flew upwards into the heavens of Serena's mind. The Tree of the Lost began to scream in defeat for it knew that it was the one that had lost the battle against friendship and love.

Darien stared down in beautiful blue eyes filled with life and love.

"Without you, we are lost."

And with that the tree shattered, capturing everyone in a blinding light that shattered through their minds.

When they came to, they were all sprawled around Serena and Darien who lay between the scouts. Everyone was dead tired and a wreck. But Serena's eyes still hadn't opened. Everyone hovered over her as they waited for the eyes to open, each one praying she was all right.

When Serena's big blue eyes fluttered open everyone heaved a sigh of relief. Serena blinked at the faces hovering above her and smiled. "I never knew you guys cared so much."

While everyone else grinned, Rei rolled her eyes. "Of course, we do, Meatball-head! If we didn't do you think we'd put up with you all the time and let you be leader?"

Serena threw a pillow at Rei. Everyone burst into laughter.

But Darien held Serena close, savoring in the feel of her. He lowered his head and whispered into her ear, "Don't ever scare me like that again." Serena grinned at him and nodded her head vigorously as four pillow-fighting banshees attacked them. Everyone drowned in the sounds of their own laughter. Luna and Artemis unfortunately arrived at this moment and became subjected to hysterical laughter and feathers bursting from pillows.

Darien's voice could barely be heard beneath the mess of feathers and cloth.

"You all owe me new pillows!"

After that incident, which almost cost Serena her life, the entire group had been wary. Would this new threat attack again? And if it did, how? Everyone was on alert. It was so extreme that Serena called the other Sailor Starlights, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune to help them out. Michiru and Haruka arrived at Rei's temple first and Hotaru arrived later. By the time Hotaru arrived, everyone was already gathered around the blaze of Rei's fire…waiting.

But while they waited for Rei to prepare herself the group of friends began to catch up on news. Michiru and Haruka were doing great in their college and Hotaru and her dad were doing fine. Haruka laughed as Lita told her about Mina and her new beau, Steven. The soft-spoken Michiru giggled as Mina retaliated and told Uranus and Neptune about Jupiter's amazing infatuation with Diamond. It was Lita's turn to do the blushing. Hotaru, Ami and Serena were talking to the side discussing Ami's soon departure to the medical field. They all agreed that Ami was going to leave after the new threat was eliminated.

Haruka held onto her stomach as tears came out of her eyes. Mina grinned evilly as she finished telling the story of Lita's first _face to face_ encounter with Diamond. Haruka's short blond hair slid in front of her eyes as she peeled over in laughter. "I wish I could have been there to see it! Oh, Lita, your face must have been worth a thousand words!"

Michiru nodded giggling. But her light sea-green eyes slid to Mina as she whispered, "Yeah, but I would have liked to see Mina screaming all the way to the door and then see her face when she saw Steven!"

Haruka just laughed harder as Mina turned pink.

At that moment Rei entered the room with a sigh. And looked to the group with a smile. At that moment the door to the temple opened revealing another young woman.

Setsuna stared at her friends with a smile as her dark green hair billowed about her and her skirt twisted in the wind behind her. The rest of the scouts grinned in return and stood. "Setsuna!" they all cried after a moment of silence.

After the short reunion they all gathered around the blazing fire as Rei began the ceremony that would hopefully guide them to the new evil that had threatened the Sailor Starlights and had tried to destroy Serena. They only thing they knew for sure, was that whatever this thing was, it had no idea about the other scouts.

The power of Mars and fire began to glow around Rei as she began her chant. Everyone watched in silence as she finished saying the magic words that would guide them to the truth.

"Fire of Mars! Show us the face of this evil and what it plans to do!"

The fire crackled threateningly as it blew to the ceiling, the face of the specter revealed in the fiery depth. But it abruptly faded away and the fire gave them an image of the Sailor Starlights—all of them—strewn on the floor in pools of blood and Serena, as Queen Serenity, amidst them. The group stared in horror as the image continued of Darien running toward her, blood on his hands, and the image of Serena suddenly splitting in half. An echoing laughter billowed in the air as the fire abruptly froze. The scouts stared in horror at the frozen flame. Rei stood and approached the altar where the fire had been and suddenly was thrown across the room. The other women stood, some staring at the frozen fire in anger, the others rushing to the fallen friend. A laughing voice echoed. _"See nothing more."_

They all stared at the frozen flames and they all knew this was something much bigger than what they had imagined it to be.

Darien's eyes shot open in absolute terror.

He was drenched in sweat and his breathing was labored. Darien put his face in his hands, his eyes wide with the fragments of the terrible nightmare still flitting through his mind. He had thought the dream that his future self had given himself to test his love for Serena had been bad? Those dreams were nothing compared to this horror.

Darien leaned back on the couch as his hands slid from his face. He closed his eyes, trying to blot out the terrifying images, but they only became more pronounced. Serena had left for a fire reading at Rei's temple and he had taken a short nap. Obviously, it hadn't been short enough.

He opened his eyes and leaned forward again, the images from the nightmare not fading away. He had seen the bodies of the scouts all over the ground, Serena amidst them, her face contorted in pain. He had reached for her; his own hands dripping with blood and stood immobile as some unknown force tore Serena's body. In the next image he was staring down at his blood-soaked hands, Serena's heart torn and hanging from them. How he had known it was Serena's heart, he didn't know. But the scream of agony that tore from his throat before he awoke vibrated down to his very soul.

Darien stared through his fingers to the floor, his breathing slowly returning to normal. He leaned back, his eyes closed as he took in deep breaths. _What was he going to do? _He had almost lost her about a year ago and now… this?

At that moment, Serena burst through the door of the apartment. Darien stood up as he stared at her. The flowery ribbons in her hair and the outfit to match made her look so beautiful… His fists clenched. He wasn't going to loose her!

"Darien!" Serena cried out with a gasp. She had run all the way from Rei's temple after making sure she was all right. She had to tell Darien about the fire—

Serena fell into his arms and he took a deep breath. Suddenly, something got a hold on his fear for her. His face blazed with intensity as he grasped Serena by the shoulders and shoved her away. She stared at him in stunned surprise.

Darien turned away from her, completely in the grip of the fear that held him captive. "Get out."

Serena blinked in confusion. "Darien—?"

His teeth clenched. "Get out of my home."

Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. Was he throwing her out? _No, that couldn't be._ "Darien?"

His body was tensed at the point of snapping. He couldn't control the words that slipped out. His fear had mutated to something infinitely much worse. "Get the _hell_ out of _my_ apartment, Serena!"

Tears slid from her eyes. She just couldn't take this anymore. She knew exactly what he meant. There was no doubt. But this time, she wasn't going to ask what she had done. She had done nothing except love him. Serena turned, tears streaming down her cheeks. "As you wish, Darien."

Serena ran from the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

The tension eased out of Darien's body and he slid to the floor, weak and tired. He shook his head to clear it. _What had just happened?_ Suddenly his eyes snapped wide open as he remembered Serena's tortured _"as you wish"_, and his own words. What in heaven's name had he done! Darien slowly got up and turned to the door. The face of a specter glowed before him, mocking him with silent laughter. An image of Darien's recent nightmare exploded into his mind.

Serena's torn heart in his bloody hands.

His chest clenched. _What have I done!_ Fighting off the lethargy that the specter was forcing on him, Darien ran from the apartment, desperately following the path of the broken hearted girl. "SERENA!"

Serena could hear him calling her name. She shook her head and continued to run her eyes blurry from the wind and her tears. She had been hurt by him one too many times. She was not his rag doll that he can grow tired of and then when he's bored come and pick her up again! She had a heart! And that cold man had broken it too many times. _Not again!_ She refused to listen to the desperate cries that echoed on the wind. She refused to be hurt by him anymore.

In her pain, her eyes blurry from her tears, her lungs aching from gasping with tears and running, she didn't realize where she was going or how far she had gone. She could no longer hear the buzz of human voices or the rumble of the vehicles they rode. But she paid no attention to the fading sounds. The only sounds she heard were Darien's cold voice and the screaming of her heart. She didn't even realize when her toe hit the large rock that sent her flying down into the quarry five miles outside of town.

Serena screamed, her hands desperately trying to grab onto something as she fell onto the rocks below. Her cry was cut off when she felt the sharp pain in her head and the blessed blackness of oblivion fell about her with icy finality.

The girl slowly began to open her eyes. Dr. Takani sighed in relief. The young woman was going to be all right. The other doctors around him nodded and left the patient's room, leaving Takani and his assistant alone with the slowly awakening girl.

The bright light hurt her eyes terribly. But somehow she knew she had to open them, or she'll never see sunlight again. How she knew, she didn't know. She just knew. She had to open her eyes and see again. Even if the pounding in her head was making her ache all over.

Dr. Takani stared down into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Her eyes began to focus and he motioned for his assistant Lily to turn down the light. She did as asked, just as the young woman's eyes focused completely. The huge eyes looked at him in puzzlement and then at Lily with the same kind of bewildered look. He grinned.

"Welcome back to the land of the living! We had thought you were a lost cause, but for such a fragile looking girl you proved to be very hardy."

The young woman stared at him in complete confusion. _Girl?_ She tried to lift a hand but pain shot to her head. She groaned. The man above shook his head vigorously as the woman beside him injected something inside of her.

"Rest now. You've had a terrible accident. Just rest…" the rest of his words faded as she drifted back into the blessed unconsciousness.

The next time she opened her eyes, it was with considerably less pain and with the help of the nurse she was able to get the bed into an upright position. Dr. Takani smiled down at the young woman who was making a remarkable recovery.

"Well, I am surprised! You really are something!"

The girl just stared at him in confusion.

"Who are you?"

The girl looked as startled by her own voice as Dr. Takani was. But he recovered much more quickly. "I am Dr. Takani. I'm the one who save your pretty hide."

She blinked at him and suddenly her eyes widened with pure horror. Takani was about to rush out of his seat. She turned her huge blue gaze on him, fear glowing in the beautiful eyes. "I don't recognize my voice. I don't know what I look like! What happened to me? Who am I!"

Takani sighed. He had prayed that it wouldn't happen, but that had been too much to hope for. He shrugged. "We don't know who you are. You had no identification when you were found or when you were brought to our hospital. You were found inside the quarry. Luckily for you, you landed on a smooth ledge. Unfortunately, you slammed your head against a sharp stone. It hit directly on your memory centered area. We were hoping that such direct damage wouldn't have any affect, but that was too much to hope for obviously."

Takani watched as the young woman slowly digested the information that he had told her. Her voice was hoarse when she finally responded. "So what you're saying is that I have amnesia."

The doctor nodded and the girl sighed, collapsing against the bed. Her hands reached to her face and he could see her distress. The poor girl didn't even know what she looked like. He turned and handed her a mirror. She stared at the face gazing back at her, the eyes wide with confusion and fear.

Blue, blue eyes. Golden blond hair plaited in a thick French braid. And a thick white bandage wrapped around her head. The girl turned from the mirror and followed the massive amount of hair in amazement. She turned to the doctor and he smiled. He shrugged.

"When they brought you in we weren't sure what color your hair was. It was drenched in blood. But we did she the mass amount of it. I insisted that they not cut it. It's length will probably be the only way anyone will recognize you."

The girl nodded slowly and put down the mirror. She turned to the doctor and she whispered, "Are you sure there was nothing to identify me with?"

The doctor nodded. He smiled as he stared into the perplexed eyes. "The only thing that was found with you was a beautifully crafted locket with a huge crystal inside of it. Since that was the only that was found with you, we here at the hospital have taken to calling you Crystal."

The girl smiled and shrugged. "May I see this locket?"

The doctor nodded and pulled out a large round object from his coat pocket. "I carried it around with me because anyone else may have tried to steal it, Crystal. It probably cost a fortune."

The girl said nothing to the name he called her. It seemed as if she accepted the temporary name as she accepted the strange locket he was handing her. She stared down at it in awe. It was made from a dark pink hard glass and it was outlined in pure gold with a star engraved in gold as well on the pink glass. In the center of the star was a gold crescent moon and the beautiful glass had several jewels imbedded into it. It glistened in the florescent light of the hospital room and the girl lightly touched the side of the locket. It opened, revealing a twisting golden ribbon and bow engraved on pure pearl. And laying in the center of the pearl and gold was a large glowing crystal. The girl seemed lost in the beauty of the object in her possession. Slowly she closed it and for the first time noticed the black thick string. She lifted a puzzled gaze to the doctor. Takani shrugged.

"I hand no idea how you were wearing it, and since you can't carry it around you loose, I added the string so you can wear it around your neck, though I wonder how you're going to be able to do that." He smiled. "With all the jewels on it, it's a wonder the locket doesn't weigh you down. I've never seen a locket or brooch like that before."

The girl's eyes glistened as she stared down at the locket. "Neither have I."

Dr. Takani shook his head and stood. "Your dinner will be at 7pm. Since you have no memory and by the looks of it will recover very soon, we've decided to let you stay in the hospital as a volunteer helper until we discover who you are. Agreed, Crystal?"

The newly dubbed Crystal lifted her gaze and smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Takani."

The doctor just nodded and left the room, catching out of the corner of his eye the young woman slipping the locket over her head and holding it close to her body.

Crystal smiled. She was fully recovered, the end of her massive braid tied to the beginning of it with a huge bow, she was wearing a nice light blue nurse's outfit and her sock clad feet was sliding gracefully across the waxed floor. She had been given the job of cheering up the other patients, a job she was good at and enjoyed a lot. It got her mind off her dilemma and the never-ending nightmares. She 'ice-skated' to room 407 and slid silently into it.

Mrs. Wash was watching the end of her favorite soap. Crystal just watched her as she waited for the show to end and for the wonderful old lady to notice her. Mrs. Wash watched the credits and knew the wonderful young woman was there. The old woman turned off the television and smiled at the girl smiling brilliantly, the strange golden crescent moon birthmark on her forehead glowing.

Crystal approached the old lady and healed the lady with her laughter, her voice and with the strange magic she had within her.

Darien stared out into the sunset, his soul aching. _Where was she?_ Darien had followed Serena, calling out her name until he could no longer move and no longer speak. She had vanished.

It had been three months since her disappearance. Everyone knew something was wrong. Rei at first had teased saying that the Meatball-head would show up after she blew off some steam. But when Serena hadn't appeared after the first week, he knew something was dreadfully wrong.

_And it was all his fault._

What had come over him? He didn't know. All he knew was that he had driven Serena away and now she was gone, probably injured or captured… or worse. He couldn't bare to think about it. All of the Starlights were combing the city inside and out. They had checked every hospital for new patients. But none had even remotely resembled Serena. _Where could she possibly be?_

Darien's heart ached as he watched the sun fade behind the horizon. His arms throbbed to hold her, his soul cried out for her and the pain in his chest was making life unbearable. He had to find her, save her, free her, whatever the case might be. He would not rest until he found her… He just wished the nightmares would stop.

"DARIEN!"

Crystal stared unseeingly into the darkness of the room, still in the grip of the nightmare. Dr. Takani and Lily burst into the room, turning on the lights, making a disoriented Crystal come out of the death-like trance.

"Crystal! Are you all right?" he asked. He had had amnesic patients before that had dreams about their memories, but never like Crystal. Her dreams were nightmares and terrible ones. He'll never forget what happened the first night her nightmares began…

"NOOO!"

He had rushed down the halls of the hospital following the shrieking bellow of terror to Crystal's room. She had still been in the grip of the nightmare and he had seen the stark horror in her eyes. It had chilled his soul. _What had this girl seen?_ But no answer came as tears streamed from her eyes, her hands reaching out to grab a person who wasn't there. When he and Lily had tried to calm her she had fought against them. She had landed some very painful blows and he realized she had had some training as a fighter. Such a fragile looking girl, but so strong and so powerful. When she finally eased from the claws of the dream, she looked as if she wanted to die for hurting them.

But the haunted look in her eyes still hadn't faded away…

Crystal shook her head; the dizziness slowly fading away as she gazed at the two people who had helped her so much. She smiled tremulously. "I'm all right Dr. Takani, Lily." Crystal sighed and wrapped her arms around herself as she laid back onto the bed.

Takani and Lily watched her with worried eyes as they left the room, slowly turning off the light and closing the door. Lily and Takani walked in silence down the halls where doctors were still running about.

Lily shivered. "I hate that haunted look she has, Takani."

He nodded. He hated it as well, but what had him worried was something else. She had cried out a name in her desperation this time.

_Who was this Darien?_

"SERENA!"

Darien stared into the empty room as the dream slowly faded away. His face dropped into his hands. He could have sworn he heard her scream his name in the same agony that was ripping through him. He slowly got up and walked toward the bathroom. He flicked on the light and stared at the man he hardly recognized anymore. The nightmares had robbed him of sleep and the nights alone in the huge bed that had been shared by him and Serena made his body ache for her. Darien groaned. He had fallen asleep dreaming of her, his body, heart and soul yearning for her… Then the nightmare had attacked and all he could remember from the terrible dream was Serena's voice screaming for him.

It had seemed so real.

Darien stared down at the sink and his chest contracted. He hadn't moved anything of hers. Her toothbrush was still sitting comfortably by his, waiting to be used by its owner. Her perfume and deodorant was still to the side waiting for the gentle touch of Serena…waiting to be used.

Her presence was all over his apartment. He couldn't go into his closet without his soul aching, he could still smell her scent, her perfume, her shampoo and soap; he could still see her moving about his apartment training and exercising; he could hear her laughter and her voice humming to their song. Darien closed his eyes painfully against the rushing of memories.

_Serena… Where are you, my love?_

The entire group of friends was at the racetrack. Haruka had a race that day and they had all decided that they needed a break from searching for Serena. They hadn't been able to find her in almost four months, but none of them voiced their worst fear. That whatever had happened to her… that she hadn't survived.

But to ease themselves out of the black mood, they were all ready for some car racing, popcorn, hot dogs, and soda!

But as the entire group of women wished Haruka good luck and sat down waiting for the race to begin, buying all the necessary food, their mood was still dark. Each one of the Starlights was waiting for the words from a familiar voice to say, "All right! Salted-chocolate covered peanuts! How absolutely delish! Hey! Don't you guys want some?"

But not one word was spoken as the group waited for the race to begin.

Hotaru couldn't take it anymore. She may be the youngest of the group but she was fed up! The dark haired girl marched to the front of the group, scowling at the whole lot of them.

"Will all of you lighten up! How is Haruka supposed to win with all of you looking so down? We'll find Serena! I'm not giving up! How are we supposed to help each other find her if we get so easily discouraged? We can't give up! Snap out of it all of you!" She stomped her foot. "Serena wouldn't want us to do this to ourselves!"

The group smiled at the young girl before them. Lita jumped up. "Hotaru is right! Serena wouldn't us want to be so depressed! Especially not when we're about to see Haruka race! This one of the only times we get to be maniacs! So let's give Haruka all our support for Serena!"

Mina jumped beside Lita. "You're right Lita! What would Serena say right now?"

Rei grinned. "'Oh, come on you guys! Cheer up! I'll be back before you know it and you guys wouldn't have missed me at all!'" Rei nodded. "Yep. That's what the Meatball-head would say."

Michiru stood up along with Ami. They marched to Hotaru and nodded. Ami smiled. "Serena would also say, 'Hey guys, lighten up! At least we aren't doing any chores!'"

Michiru nodded. "Let's give Haruka all of our energy so she can win! For Serena!"

The group cheered and marched to the front and stared down at the racecars beneath them, hooting and shouting encouragement to an emerging Haruka. She looked up and her sad face spread with a smile, knowing why the sudden change. This win would be for Serena!

Lily heard the sudden uproar and shook her head tuning to a curious Crystal. Lily shrugged and smiled. "Those group of girls are for Tenou Haruka. She's my brother's toughest competition on the track, Crystal. Those are her best friends I think. They're always here, shouting their lungs out. Usually there's a louder person with them, but I guess she's sick or something. They always make it to the races." Lily giggled. "They're the loudest group in the stadium!"

Crystal grinned and watched the bellowing girls cheer on their friend. She had the sudden urge to join them, screaming her head off, rooting for her friend. Crystal's eyes snapped open with shock. _Friend? Do I know these people?_ But the tiny bit of light she had had was suddenly closed off with a brick wall and darkness once more. She sighed. I'm only those little glimpses of memory would stay with her for a while.

Suddenly the speaker went on and the racers were announced. The group of young women bellowed louder when Haruka was announced. Why did Crystal feel as if she should scream for that girl racer as well?

The racers got into their cars and within seconds the race began!

Crystal's pulse speeded up as she saw the cars move… she knew she had been to one of these before! Lily's brother was in the lead but the girl, Haruka, was closing in on him. _Go! Go! Go! _But Crystal had no idea for whom she was rooting for.

Suddenly as the racecars went around for the second lap, there was a tremendous crash! The entire stadium shook and a huge winged monster appeared into the air. The people in the stadium began to scream and rush out, crashing into each other in their haste and in their fear. Crystal could feel Lily pulling on her, urging them to get out of there. Crystal saw the racecar drivers screeching to a halt, crashing against the walls and each other in their desperation to escape. Crystal saw Lily's brother and turned to her.

"Lily get your brother and get out of here! I'll be right behind you!"

Lily stared at Crystal as if she was insane. "Crystal! What are you planning to do? Come with me now!" Crystal tore her arm free and gazed into the older woman's eyes in desperation.

"Go! Lily, go! I'll be right behind you! Trust me!"

Lily stared at the young woman before her and nodded. She ran out of the stadium and Crystal headed toward where the huge beast was attacking… and she had no idea why.

The girls had already transformed into the Sailor Starlights and were attacking the humanoid winged monster. Its cackling laughter resounded as its fingers transformed into tentacles and grabbed every single one of the Starlights. All of them screamed as they were jolted with dark energy. Yet they still tried to fight.

Jupiter twisted against the tentacle and screamed, "JUPITER ELECTROCUTION!"

Saturn called upon her Silence Glaive and tried to slice through the tentacle, but the monster moved to quickly. The other Starlights tried to fight but could not perform their powers beneath the constriction and the dark energy being blasted at them.

Crystal stared at the situation in horror. She had to do something! She reached for chest but touched nothing. Her eyes snapped open. What was she going to do? How is she going to help these poor girls! How was she going to defeat this thing! She couldn't do this! But something inside herself snapped when she saw Sailor Saturn's attempt fail. _She had to do something now!_

Saturn had no idea what happened. One minute she felt as if she was going to pass out from the dark energy, but the next she was free from the tentacle and her glaive was beside her. She looked up and saw a young woman in a nurse's outfit—a nurse's outfit!—attacking the beast at the neck. Saturn didn't understand what was going on but she wasted no time freeing the other Starlights. She had only cut a few free when they were released by the creature. It used all of its free tentacles to grab the girl at its throat. But by the time they were all free from the tentacles and had their wits about them, they were all staring in shock as a blast of energy came from the girl wrapped in the tentacles. Her scream and the creature's scream echoed across the track. The thing tossed the girl against the stadium wall and she collapsed to the floor in a terrible thud. But the Starlights didn't waist any more time.

"MERCURY AQUA RHASPODY!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SHOWER!"

"JUPITER THUNDER REVOLUTION!"

"SATURN SILENCE RIBBONS!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"URANUS WIND BLAZE!"

"PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!"

All the attacks at once made the creature's scream echo across the entire city. It shriveled away; becoming no more than dust that the wind began to whistle away. The group then turned to the fallen unconscious girl. Blood was dripping down her forehead and her flesh was pale. But as the Starlights began to approach her a tall woman with bright red hair appeared, screaming her head off as she ran to the fallen girl.

"Crystal! What did you do? I shouldn't have let you stay! Damn it, Crystal!"

A young man appeared behind the hysterical woman and lifted the unconscious girl in his arms. He turned to the weeping woman, "Which hospital, sis?"

"The one I work at dumb-ass! I've got to get her to Takani! Oh, goodness, he's going to kill me! I could have killed poor Crystal! Hurry, Lee! We've got to get her Wakamoto Medical!"

And the trio hurried off, not paying attention to the listening Starlights.

They all stared at each other in confusion, until Mars' eyes narrowed. "That girl has major energy vibes."

Saturn nodded. "Especially after what she did to the monster and how she freed me."

Mercury stared after them. "They said they were going to Wakamoto Medical. That is a hospital for the people in intensive care or have special diseases."

Uranus nodded. "That was Lee. He's a friend of mine and one of my toughest competitors. That was his sister, she works at that hospital he's told me, but I've never seen her with anyone else at the races. This is the first time she's had someone with her."

Jupiter stood in front of them all. "Then what are we waiting for! Let's find out who this girl is and why she's in this special hospital!"

Pluto nodded in agreement. "And find out how she has such high energy vibes."

Venus smiled. "We should pick up Darien first, he'll want to go."

Neptune ran beside Uranus and said, "Well, then, let's go!"

"Right!" the Starlights said at once and left heading to Darien's and then toward the strange powerful girl that saved their lives.

Crystal awoke with a pounding headache and a lot of confusion. There were many faces hovering above her. That was strange. She didn't have visitors. No one knew who she was… A sudden hope burst through her heart. Maybe they recognized her and they could tell her who she was!

The group stared down at the girl fighting to focus her eyes. They saw her trying to wake up and saw the wince as her hand came up to her head. Dr. Takani went to the side of the bed and gave the girl something to drink.

"There you go, Crystal. Now look. You've got plenty of visitors for a change."

Darien winced. Poor girl. She was had no memory, if he had heard the doctor correctly, and she had no one to tell her who she was. No one had come to 'claim' her. Darien felt terrible as he watched her drink the water and stare at group around her. But when her huge blue eyes settled on him, he could have sworn he was gazing into Serena's eyes. Her cheeks flushed and Darien turned his face away in shame. _What's wrong with me!_ Of course that's no Serena! He sighed. _I just want to see Serena again so bad I'm seeing her in any blond, blue-eyed girl._

The doctor then left the visitors the patient, but he couldn't help but wondering where this huge group had come from… He hoped one of them recognized her. He couldn't bear to see Crystal alone anymore.

Once the doctor had left, the girl dubbed Crystal grinned at them.

"I'm so glad to see that all of you are all right."

The group passed a strange look among themselves. Ami smiled. "What do you mean if we're all right? We came here to see you!"

Crystal nodded. "Oh, I figured as much, but you don't have to thank me. I just sort of did it. It was pure compulsion. Because, you see, I don't have a memory."

Rei's eyes widened and sweat began to build in the Starlights… Was she talking about…?

"Heh, heh. What are you talking about?" Mina said with a forced smile.

Crystal blinked in confusion. "Well aren't you the girls in the sailor outfits, that were trying to fight the monster?" She turned to Haruka. "And aren't you Lily's brother's competitor, Haruka?"

The scouts paled. Darien groaned and shook his head. How had this girl recognized the group? After what they had told him, he had wanted to meet her as well, but he didn't know that she knew—or had figured out—their identities.

Unlike the others, Hotaru was much too curious to hide the truth especially when they needed information out of the girl before them. "How did you know that was us?"

"Hotaru!" the scouts bellowed together.

The girl shrugged. "Well, it'll do us no good trying to confuse her when she already knows the truth! Especially when we don't want her confused!"

The light sea-green haired girl leaned forward. Michiru smiled. "Heh. You're right, Hotaru." She turned and smiled at the girl in the bed. "Hello! My name is Kaiou Michiru."

The tall blond smiled and gave a small wave. "Tenou Haruka, otherwise known as Haruka. But you already knew that."

The small dark shorthaired girl with the big smile waved and sat on the bed beside Crystal. "I'm Hotaru Tomoe, like these bunch of ninnies just bellowed."

The tall brown haired woman rolled her eyes, but smiled at Crystal. "I'm Lita Kino, and it looks like to me you need a real cook in this joint." She wrinkled her nose in distaste at the meal on the table beside the bed.

A tall dark-green haired woman emerged from the shadows with a small smile. "They call me Setsuna, for Meiou Setsuna."

Mina sat down beside Hotaru and Crystal stared at the beautiful blond in awe. "I'm Aino Minako, otherwise known as…Mina." She smirked at Haruka. The tall blond scowled playfully. Crystal giggled and turned to the blue-haired girl, and the dark longhaired girl and the man between them.

The blue-haired one spoke first. "My name is Ami Mizuno."

"I'm Hino Rei." Crystal turned to the dark haired girl and her eyes were scrutinizing. Crystal shifted uncomfortably as her cheeks heated up as she stared at the man amidst the group of girls. There was something about him that just… Crystal couldn't pin point it.

"I'm Darien."

Crystal started… _that name… Where have I heard that name before?_

The group looked expectantly at her. What was she supposed to say? "…I…I…" Crystal shrugged. "I don't know my name, but the hospital nicknamed me Crystal… So I guess then that I'm Crystal."

Rei's eyes narrowed as she stared deep into the confused blue eyes. "Now tell us, _Crystal,_ what made you attack that monster and how do you know it was us fighting it before you interrupted?"

Crystal's eyes narrowed. _Why how incredibly rude! _"Look! If it wasn't for me you'd all probably be dead now so don't start! I just wanted to help! It's my—"

Crystal's expression reminded the group of someone crashing into the wall and wondering why it was there. Hotaru winced. Poor girl.

The blonde in the bed stared down at her hands and clenched them on the sheet. "I don't know why I helped you… or why I _interrupted_…" she spat out. "I don't know anything about myself. But as for knowing whom you are, well how couldn't I? You looked exactly like the girls cheering on Haruka and the ones fighting that monster." Her head shot up and her eyes narrowed at Rei. "And I'm sorry I helped you! I was just doing what I… felt like I had to do."

By now everyone was wondering where they had seen this girl before. She was so damn familiar…

Suddenly there was a crash outside of the room and in the hospital hallway. Everyone turned and Haruka rushed to the door opening it crack. Her eyes widened as she saw another monster, like the one they had destroyed earlier attacking the doctors and patients in the hospital. The other girls crowded around her peering through the door.

Lita clenched her fist and reached into her pocket. The others turned to her and she nodded. Ami's eyes widened as she saw Jupiter's wand in her hand. "Lita, are you sure we should do this?"

Rei nodded and pulled out her own as did the other Starlights. "We don't have any other choice. We have to help these people."

"Right!" they shouted together and began the transformation.

"MERCURY STAR CRYSTAL POWER!" Waves of icy blue water surrounded the girl as it pressed against her flesh and transformed into the blue on blue sailor outfit Crystal had seen before.

The other girls followed and did the same.

"VENUS STAR CRYSTAL POWER!" A beam of stars erupted from the small wand and twirled around her, flashing, as she was clothed in an orange, yellow and blue sailor outfit.

"MARS STAR CRYSTAL POWER!" Rings of fires surrounded the girl until they seeped into her skin, clothing her in a red and violet sailor outfit.

"JUPITER STAR CRYSTAL POWER!" Atom rings of lightning surrounded the tall brown-haired girl as her clothing transformed into a green and pink sailor suit.

"SATURN STAR CRYSTAL POWER!" A black mist came from the ground spreading like tentacles as it surrounded the young girl, transforming her in a sailor suit of purple and black with a huge glaive in her hand.

"URANUS STAR CRYSTAL POWER!" Winds whipped the tall blond girl from behind, lifting her into the air as her clothing faded away and she became clothed in blue and gold… a sword shining in her hand.

"NEPTUNE STAR CRYSTAL POWER!" Like from a waterfall, glowing green liquid poured from nowhere and showered the girl until her clothing became a sea green and marine blue sailor suit, a glowing mirror blazing in her palm.

"PLUTO STAR CRYSTAL POWER!" A dark vortex appeared enveloping the woman until she appeared once more, clothed in dark green and red, a large key-like staff in hand.

The entire group rushed out of the room, and as Crystal stared in dumbfounded amazement the man followed them, transforming himself into another being with a tuxedo for a uniform. "Stay here," were his whispered words as he ran out as well, but Crystal could not pay attention. All of this seemed so familiar, but she couldn't pin point from where.

She peaked through the door as she watched the girls call out for the monster.

"I AM SUPER SAILOR MERCURY!"

"I AM SUPER SAILOR VENUS!"

"I AM SUPER SAILOR MARS!"

"I AM SUPER SAILOR JUPITER!"

"I AM SUPER SAILOR SATURN!"

"I AM SUPER SAILOR URANUS!"

"I AM SUPER SAILOR NEPTUNE!"

"I AM SUPER SAILOR PLUTO!"

The man floated above them. "I am Tuxedo-Mask."

The women cried out in one voice. "Together we shall defeat you! We are the Sailor Starlights!" The monster only cackled and resumed its attack, making the girls begin to fight viciously in return. Crystal watched in stunned amazement as they fought the creature with all they had. She _still _felt as if she had to do something. But when the tables turned and the monster had the entire group within its grasp, none of their powers working she knew she _had _to do something!

Crystal ran from the room and slid on the waxed floor, knocking the feet from beneath the creature, making it release the entire group of females. It then reached for her, knowing she was the cause and wrapped its terrible dark cold energy around her. Crystal's scream echoed as the Starlights came to their senses and resumed the attack once more. But just as they were about to perform their attacks…something happened.

A crescent moon formed on the forehead of the girl with amnesia, on Crystal, and power radiated from her as she returned in full force the pain that the monster was distributing. The creature's screams and her own were drowned out by the intense humming of her power crashing through the evil being.

"It's Serena!" the Starlights cried out with one voice, finally realizing who the girl named Crystal was. They had finally found Serena!

But as the monster released Serena, trying to get away from the pain her power was inflicting, the Starlights knew what they had to do.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING WINDS!"

"JUPITER THUNDER REVOLUTION!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"PLUTO DARK DOME CLOSE!"

"SATURN SHADOW SILENCE SURPRISE!"

Among the blasts of power and rage was a single red rose, spiraling with its deadly purpose. The creature screamed in agony and faded to dust as the girl with the crescent moon birthmark fell unconscious once more.

She awoke to bright beaming happy faces…and she had never been more confused. Her head was pounding as unmercifully as before, but that didn't bother her as much as the sheer joy in the faces above her. She didn't even know these girls. Why were they sticking around and why are they so happy? She was surprised to see even the dark longhaired girl was smiling at her from ear to ear. And the gorgeous man was sitting beside her on the bed, his eyes glowing. _What on earth is going on?_

She shook her head, winced at the pain, and stared at them in complete perplexity. "What happened? What did I do now?"

The entire group gave each other looks of surprise and a sad sigh erupted among them. Only Lita spoke.

"Well there goes that theory and that hope!"

Rei rolled her eyes and stared at Lita. "Of course, Lita. Hello! This is the Meatball-head we're talking about! Her head is so hard nothing short of sledgehammer is going to get through to it. I'm amazed she got amnesia in the first place."

Michiru just sighed quietly in relief. "At least she's all right." She smiled at the girl in the bed. "You had us all searching the city for you, thinking you'd died or fallen off the face of the earth."

The girl blinked. She shook her head again. "Wait a minute, wait a minute! Are you telling me I'm somebody you all know?"

Hotaru nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh. You're crescent moon birthmark on your forehead gave you away!"

The girl blinked evermore in bewilderment. "That is what helped you recognize me? You didn't recognize me before?"

Mina burst out laughing. "That's because you're hair was so different! With that huge braid of course we couldn't recognize you, though Darien was having a severe heart palpation because he said you looked so much like yourself!"

The entire group burst out laughing as Darien gave her a crooked sheepish smile. But the relief and happiness and _love_ in his eyes were not getting past her. She was part of a couple with this hunk?

She turned to the laughing group, her eyes still wide with confusion. "Is that why you called me a Meatball-head? It had something to do with my hair?"

Haruka jabbed Rei when she saw the utter horror in their friend's eyes. "Rei you should know better. You know she isn't ready for your teasing yet! I swear as soon as we find her you start again, but she can't defend herself. She doesn't know enough!"

Rei stared at her toe.

Not wanting to waste another moment on this mystery, considering that her hair did _feel_ different than the way she had it, she got out of the bed and went toward the mirror. Sure enough, her hair was up in two high pigtails, but because of the length had been wrapped several times before being let hang. It definitely looked like two meatballs!

Her eyes started to water. "This is what I look like every day! I look like a complete idiot with these balls on my head! I prefer my huge braid thank you!"

Setsuna emerged from behind her with a smile, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. "This is your signature hairdo, Serenity. It is what makes you, you. That's why we couldn't recognize you earlier. You looked so unlike yourself without it."

The girl looked up to Setsuna with wide eyes. "Serenity?"

Ami shook her head. "All this time and we forgot to tell her. I can't believe we forgot to tell you your name." Ami approached her friend with a big smile. "Your name is Serena Tsukino. Only Setsuna calls you Serenity, but that's your name too."

Serena blinked at them in confusion, but rolled the name over her tongue. "Serena. Serenity." She looked up at the smiling faces. "I guess that all right, but I still don't like being called a Meatball-head over a hairdo I don't even like."

Darien laughed and approached Serena. She turned, looking up at him with huge eyes, her cheeks flushing. "I call you that too, Meatball-head. But in my case it's more like an endearment, unlike Rei."

Serena's eyes glowed. "So we're… we're an item?"

Darien smiled. "We sure are. We're engaged and you are living with me. I'm very sure that makes us an item."

Her eyes widened. "I'm living with you? How old am I?"

Darien grinned. "Nineteen and a half."

_Dear goodness._ She stared up at him and then at the girls around her and a thought suddenly struck her. "Hey, can I do what you guys did? Is that why I always get this impulse to help and to fight?"

The group nodded. But it was Ami who spoke. "But we don't know what happened to your compact. It had the Silver Crystal inside of it."

Serena blinked and reached into her shirt. She looked up holding the huge locket. "Do you mean this?"

Everyone stared dumbfounded. Rei scowled at her. "You had it all along!"

Serena took a step back and Lita jabbed Rei. "Well, yes. Dr. Takani said it was the only thing they found on me that could identify me. So I guess it just has, huh?"

The group nodded and Haruka let out a whoop! "All right! We finally found Serena!" She crossed her arms and glowered. "And it sure took a hell of a long time."

Michiru giggled and placed a hand on Haruka's arm. "Yes. And we're so glad you're back with us! Now we won't loose anymore sleep worrying about you, Serena."

Serena smiled and Darien unconsciously took her in his arms. She stared at him in confusion, but he didn't seem to have noticed what he had done. Serena didn't mind; it felt warm and safe. And with the chatter of the friends among her she felt at peace. She had found who she was and she wasn't alone. She smiled at the wonderful faces before her and wondered how a girl could get so lucky as to have so many best friends that care about her?

Serena thought it would have been strange going to home she didn't recognize. She didn't think it would be so difficult to cope with. Especially with the girls letting information slip. Information that was obviously too complicated to tell her about. She had to remember. And that really upset the group.

But Darien was the one that seemed to be having the most difficulty. When she was released from the hospital, Darien took her to the apartment and then realized that this was going to cause a problem. They shared the same bed…and she had no memory. But that was only the beginning of Darien's discomforting experience. Having her back was a relief and happiness he could not begin to describe, but not being able to touch her or have the same intimacy they enjoyed in the past was going to drive him insane.

But on top of all this, they still had the problem of the specter and the monsters. What was going to be its next move? And when was it going to happen? And when it did, would Serena's memory be back yet? All these questions arose, making it all the more difficult for the friends and family to cope with Serena's amnesia. What could they do without confusing her all the more? Nothing but wait.

Luckily, when a situation finally came—another monster had attacked—the problem became solved. The Starlights all rushed to where the monster was attacking, all of the women knowing that they were being lured into a trap, yet knowing they could not avoid it. Darien went with them, thinking he had convinced Serena to stay at home while they handled this. She would not stay behind. And when the Starlights and Tuxedo-Mask finally arrived, they knew that without Eternal Sailor Moon they would loose.

The creature was a hundred times more powerful than the ones before it and its rage was much more intense. The group blasted it with their most powerful attacks, but to no avail. The thing was much too powerful and as it got the upper hand on the Starlights they knew this was one battle they could not win on their own. Tuxedo-Mask tried to help them as much as he could, but in the end he was at the mercy of the monster as well. He did not have the power to defeat it on his own. But a scream of rage turned the monster's attention away from the Starlights and the man among them.

When they turned to see who had caused the scream, there stood a furious Serena, holding the glowing Silver Moon Crystal as it blazed with power.

"No, Serena!" Tuxedo-Mask called out. "You can't do it without transforming! You need to transform first!"

But his words were drowned out by the creature's cry of fury as it charged at the girl who had no idea what she was doing. All she knew was that she had to help her friends and her love and the only way she could do it was with the crystal she held in her hands.

With a cry of power, fear and rage the crystal blazed and blasted, a huge beam of light erupting from the crystal as it came forth and crashed against the monster. The power from the crystal demolished it, leaving nothing but ashes. As the light and the energy began to fade away, Serena collapsed to the ground, the silver crystal sliding from her fingers as her friends rushed to her. Their worried faces were the last thing she saw before her eyes slid shut.

When she finally awoke they were all staring down at her in complete worry. Serena blinked and smiled slowly up at them. "Hey, guys," was the whisper that emerged. She slowly sat up and all the women present heaved a sigh of relief. She just smiled at them and shook her befuddled head.

Rei scowled at her. "Good grief, Serena! You scared the bejeezus out of me! Never try to use that crystal again without transforming into Sailor Moon, okay?"

The group shushed Rei immediately after. But it was too late. The entire group waited for the inevitable question of "Sailor Moon?" but it never came. They stared at Serena who just blinked at them in confusion.

"I used the Silver Crystal without transforming? How did I pull that one off guys? The same way I brought Sapphire, Diamond and Nephlite from the dead?"

The stared at in for a brief moment of shock before what she said finally hit them. She had her memory back! The entire group burst out in squeals of joy and hugged the guts out of Serena. She just laughed, savoring the moment…

Until Darien walked in the room.

While everyone else was still in a frenzy of happiness, Serena had gone still and turned her face away from the man across the room. Darien winced at the hurt in her eyes. She had her memory back. Now all he had to do was convince her that it had not been him, but the evil specter that had been speaking through him. The Starlights gathered around him, still bellowing their delight, not realizing the predicament that Serena and he stood in. But with two silent friends they got the idea. The group quietly left the room, pushing Luna and Artemis away as they began to enter the room to see Serena.

Darien just stared at her, and she stared at the wall beside her. She couldn't look at him. _She couldn't look at him._ She had given him her heart and her soul! She didn't want to cry anymore! And that's all she seemed to do with him and their relationship! Cry. She was sick of it. Somehow she would have to cope with living without him…

She felt him sit on the bed and felt his hand gently go beneath her chin. He lifted her tortured gaze to his own and drowned in her beautiful eyes. Her lips and eyes trembled beneath his stare. Darien stroked her cheek and whispered, "Listen first, before you do something we'll both regret."

Serena's eyes filled with tears. "I think that's already happened, Darien. It's obvious we weren't meant to be. If we were you wouldn't get sick of me every so often and dump or forget me!" Darien shook his head and stared into her eyes, his own full of moisture.

"Oh, Serena. This time was no different from the others. First time we met—in this lifetime—we hated each other only because we liked each other so much." His lips quirked. "Then we remembered and then I was taken by Queen Beryl and brainwashed. You healed me and defeated her, and I forgot again. You helped me remember, and then I got those terrible dreams that made me do something drastic. When that was over I was trapped in a world of endless nightmares, and then died in a plane crash. Each time you saved my hide. This time, the specter that tried to destroy you with the Tree of the Lost tried to do it again. Only this time it spoke through me and made me say something I didn't mean."

Serena's eyes widened. "Why didn't you fight it?"

Darien smiled sheepishly. "Probably because I didn't know what had happened to me until you ran out of here in tears." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Oh, Serena we've through every possible hell and back." He stared down into her eyes again. "This was just another hurdle to get over." His eyes glistened with the love in his heart. "I love you, Serena."

Tears spilled onto her cheeks as she smiled brilliantly. "I love you, Darien."

And as they embraced each other for a passionate kiss, they heard sniffing. Breaking away they turned to the door where the entire group stood there, Ami with a camcorder in hand. Mina sniffled and wiped her eyes. "That was absolutely beautiful!"

Haruka grinned and pointed to the camcorder. "And now we have it on film for posterity!"

The entire group burst out laughing. Darien and Serena grinned and kissed long and deeply, the Starlights hooting the whole time!

The camcorder continued to record.

Darien watched Serena finish. She'd been planning and preparing a ball for all the Starlights. The ball Serena was to be a surprise for them, for they were the guests of honor—she was trying to thank them for being there for her in everything. She'd been doing the project for months now, and they haven't had to do anything because of the specter. For it hadn't been seen or heard of since then.

Serena smiled as she thought of the look on Ami, Mina, Rei, and Lita's faces when she gave them their dresses and jewelry. She had made them special dresses for the party and had sent the other dresses she had ordered for the other scouts to their homes. She thought of Chad's expression when he saw how beautiful Rei would look and of Greg's face when he saw Ami. Serena wondered a how Mina and Darien's friend, Steven, were doing on their umpteenth date. The two had hit it off wonderfully, even if Mina had screamed all the way to the door in a stubborn refusal to go on a blind date. But once she laid eyes on Steven, the protests died in her throat. They've been going steadily together for a year and a half now! Serena remembered Haruka's face when Lita had told the story to her and Michiru.

Serena grinned as she thought of Lita and Diamond. Who would have thought those two would become an item? They seem so incompatible, but you couldn't separate them! It definitely seemed like love was in the air. Last time they had checked on Hotaru and Setsuna, they had new boyfriends. Serena smiled as she thought of the ball that night. Greg, Chad, Diamond and Steven all knew about the party she was planning, but neither had told their girlfriends about it. She had been worried that Chad would spill the beans, but he was completely closed mouth about it. Not only that, but the other scouts said they were going to make an appearance as well! Michiru and Haruka were coming together and Hotaru was bringing her knew boy-toy and Setsuna said she had a new beau she was bringing. They were the only scouts she had told about the party. She had even sent them dresses as well! Wait till her friends saw the dresses she had had made for them!

Darien sneaked up behind Serena and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him and gazed tenderly at the ring around her finger. Darien had finally restated his proposed and as soon as Serena turned twenty they were going to get married. Serena was counting the days. She grinned at her love. Their lives seemed so perfect. How long would it last?

At that moment the door swung open and four women stepped through wondering at why Serena had asked them to come. Serena quickly grabbed the four boxes that she had stacked up on the table and approached her friends. Darien leaned against the wall and grinned.

"What is it, Serena?" Mina asked curiously.

Serena said nothing; she just deposited each box into the arms of each friend. She grinned at their perplexed faces and motioned to the room. "These are presents for each of you. I'd like you guys to open your present and try it on so I can see if anything needs fixing, okay?"

Still confused the women did nothing. Serena then began to usher them into the next room, where they finally decided to humor their friend. But when they opened their gift and stared at the beautiful dress in each and the jewelry that accompanied it, they wanted to die of amazement.

When they emerged from the room, in full attire, Serena admired them. The dresses all fit perfectly on her friends!

Ami came out first, a look of astonishment on her face. Her dress was a brilliant ice blue, the sleeves were off shoulder and loosely long and Ami's gown was embroidered with dark cobalt blue and her jewelry was of silver, sapphire and aquamarines. Her hair was decorated with aquamarine flowers that glittered an icy blue and around her neck hung the sapphire emblem of Mercury. She looked beautiful.

Rei followed with the same expression on her face. Her gown was like Ami's only the dress was a glowing fiery red and the embroidery was maroon-red. And instead of silver, sapphire and aquamarine jewelry, Rei was decorated with gold, ruby and garnet stones that glittered with fire. But unlike Ami she did not wear color-coded flowers in her hair. Instead Rei had a thin gold and ruby tiara that was intricately designed. And the sleeves of her gown were also different. She had no sleeves at all, only three braided straps that showed off her shoulders and arms. Around her neck hung the ruby image of her planet, Mars. Rei felt complete.

Lita followed with a look of stunned disbelief on her face. Her expression was much more comical than either Ami's or Rei's. But her dress was just as beautiful. A green gown with dark forest green embroidery and jewels of silver, emerald, and jade. Her sleeves were long and tight and the end wrapped itself around her center finger. Jade and emerald held her hair up as a tiara with an emerald of lightning dangled from it. And around her neck dangled the symbol of Jupiter, glowing with brilliant emerald. Lita felt like a princess and looked like one too.

Mina followed; a look of awe on her expression. The gown was a dark beige with orange embroidery decorated her gown with sleeves the resembled flower petals and were short and graceful. Her hair was decorated with hearts of golden topaz and amber. Mina looked like the goddess of her respective planet, Venus. She glowed with the radiance of the gold, topaz and amber as the charm around her neck glowed with the brilliant amber of Venus. She also felt like the long ago princess she may have been.

The four looked in awe at themselves and then in disbelief at Serena. Their mouths all hung open in amazement and shock. Rei was the first one to regain her tongue.

"How on earth could you afford all this, Serena?"

Serena grinned. "With the money I was supposed to use to get myself an apartment."

The four blinked. Lita stared down at herself and then back at Serena. "Are you trying to give us away or something? The necklaces you gave us practically announce who we are!"

Ami nodded. "Lita's right. Won't these give us away?"

Serena shook her head. "Everyone will assume that those are your zodiac planets or something like that. Don't worry about it."

Mina lifted an eyebrow. "Everyone?"

Darien grinned at Serena, knowing that there was no way she could keep it from them any more. Serena only scowled at him and succumbed to the inevitable.

"Yes. Everyone."

They waited for her to elaborate. But when she said nothing, Rei scowled. "Excuse me, Serena, but why did you buy us these outfits in the first place?"

Serena sighed. "I want you all to wear them to the party in your honor tonight."

All of them stared at Serena as if she had lost her mind. Lita's eyes looked confused. "A party? In our honor? How did this happen?"

Serena grinned. "I'm giving it. All your boyfriends know about it. In fact, they should be arriving at any minute to take you guys to the banquet hall I rented for the party. I have to get ready too, you know. I am hosting the thing."

Mina's eyes narrowed. "Our boyfriends knew about this? And they didn't tell us?"

Darien grinned. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

At that moment the doorbell rang. Serena grinned. "Well, I guess that's them." Darien wasted no time and answered the door before the scouts could protest.

Into the apartment came four men that looked more handsome than ever. The women were held in spellbound awe. Ami's Greg stood in a dark blue tuxedo, his eyes glittering with pleasure as they gazed at her. Rei's Chad wore a black suit with a closed neck and his hair was worn back in a ponytail, his beautiful eyes holding her captive. She gasped as she looked at him in awe. Diamond stood before Lita in his princely white clothing as he gazed at her appreciatively. Lita's breath caught in her throat as she looked at him. Mina's Steven with hair as dark as Darien's but much longer than Chad's and eyes of blazing violet stood before her in a dark gray tuxedo, his hair brushing his shoulders. The four of them looked positively gorgeous, and they were thinking much of the same thing about their girlfriends.

Darien gave them the cue to drag the awed women out and the four couples left, unheeding of the two people behind them grinning like fools.

Serena and Darien arrived at the party an hour later. Serena had worn her Silver Crystal gown, as Darien jokingly called it, but at his insistence she also wore the crown he had bought for her. He said it reminded him of the crown used by her in the future, and he wanted her to wear it on this special night. Serena agreed, but she had told him she didn't want to outshine the guests of honor. Darien only grinned at her.

The guests of honor in question were in no fear of being outshone. The eight of them were dancing in the center of the floor with their boyfriends, their eyes full of happiness and each one feeling like the princess they were. Haruka and Michiru sat down in one of the tables after the dance was done and both Hotaru and Setsuna went with their dates to private tables to talk about who-knows-what. Darien and Serena watched them from a distance as the other four went of the dance floor and toward the four balconies that were at the four sides of the ballroom.

Greg gathered Ami close in his arms. She looked so beautiful; it made his blood race. How he wanted her. Her eyes were glistening with the thrill of the dance and with the light of their love. She was so precious to him.

"Greg?"

Greg stared down into the bottomless blue eyes and drowned in their depths. "Yes, Ami love?" he whispered hoarsely, knowing he soon wouldn't be able to control himself from kissing the breath out of her.

She knew it too and gave him a heart-stopping grin. "What are you thinking?"

He smiled and knew it was know or never. "Of how much I want to kiss you and how I'm going to propose marriage."

Ami blinked in surprise. _Propose marriage?_ Her eyes widened. "Greg, did you say what I thought you said?"

Greg nodded uncertainly. Ami leapt into his arms and kissed him passionately. Greg was almost knocked down by her enthusiasm. Between kisses he could hear her gasping the words. "I love you, Greg. Nothing would make me happier than to marry you."

Happiness flooded through him. "Same here, Ami. Same here. I love you." And he kissed her with all the love in his heart as he slipped on the diamond and sapphire ring onto her finger. All their dreams had finally come true.

Rei and Chad settled themselves into the northern balcony and just held each other in the night. Chad's silent rain of kisses on her shoulders, neck and hair were driving Rei crazy. She was getting hot all over. He was the only one who could have ever made her feel this way. But Rei sighed, knowing that it was now that she had to tell him, if their relationship was going to go any further.

"Chad?"

"Hmmm?" he murmured against her throat. Rei shivered and turned in his arms, staring at the beautiful face before her. He had lived with her and her grandfather in the temple for six years, and since then he has become a master of the martial arts. Now he's the one who teaches the people who come to the temple to learn. They had both changed so much over the years. How was she going to tell him the truth about herself?

"I have to tell you something, Chad."

He only gave her his expectant goofy grin that pulled at her heartstrings.

"I have…I have to tell you who I really am."

Chad lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing. He waited patiently to hear what she had to say.

Rei gulped. "I'm… I am… uh…" Rei swallowed as she gazed up into his eyes and murmured in confusion, "I'm…uh…" Chad's eyes glittered with laughter.

"You want me to say it for you, Rei?" Chad grinned. "You're Sailor Mars."

She stuttered in amazement. "How…how did you know?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Come on, Rei. I may sound stupid, but it doesn't mean I am. I've lived with you for almost seven years. If I hadn't noticed by now then I would have been dead. It's so obvious." He grinned, but as Rei began to sputter, he quickly silenced her with his mouth and tongue. Rei sighed and gave in to his mastery. Well, at least she had gotten that out of the way… and, boy, did she love the way he kissed!

Lita and Diamond were not having any kind of discussion. Their mouths were blending together in a fury of passion. Lita had thought that there was no man alive who could arose her senses to this extreme, but then Diamond appeared… for the second time. She had wondered what would happen when he attacked the future Neo-Tokyo with himself a part of the people there, but she then realized it wouldn't really matter. He would be asleep like everyone else in the kingdom, so the Diamond attacking would never know that there was a double of himself locked in a sleeping spell. But all thought left Lita's mind as Diamond pulled her closer to him and fed the lightning licking up her body.

They stared into each other's eyes as their breath mingled, their lips hovering over each other. Diamond stared into Lita's beautiful green eyes and knew there would never be anyone for him but her. He, the Prince of the Nega Moon people, had fallen in love with Sailor Jupiter. He wanted to laugh with the irony of it, but instead took her beautiful swollen mouth once again in his. She was the most wonderful woman he had ever known. No one had ever tried to protect him before. Yet she had protected him from danger when it was she who needed the protecting. He pulled his lips away from hers and touched his forehead to hers, their breathing ragged with rapture, her body sagging against his.

"Believe it or not, Lita. I love you."

Lita felt her heart burst in her chest as her eyes filled with tears. Her words came out in a hoarse gasp as she pressed herself closer to him. "And I love you, my Diamond."

Mina and Steven snuggled together as Mina pondered life in amazement. Darien's friend was a hell of a knock out, and she couldn't believe that they had gotten so close in such a short amount of time. He was so sensitive to her feelings and yet she wondered how sensitive. One of his favorite nicknames for her was 'Venus' the goddess of Love, but she couldn't help shivering beneath the penetrating eyes whenever he called her that, wondering if he had guessed who she was. But did it even matter, if he had? She had never felt this way about anyone before. Could he be the one? The man of her dreams?

"Steven?"

"Yes, Mina?"

His voice always made her tremble and this time was no exception as she shivered in his arms and he held her closer to him, his mouth settling on the nape of her neck. Once Mina got back her breath she turned to him, and his eyes glowed with a fire that made her burn.

"Do you know about me?"

Steven smiled down at her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her namesake didn't even do her justice. Venus was an old hag compared to the beauty before him. Mina's big blue eyes gazed at him in question and he knew the time had come. Darien had told Steven of his past once he had remembered. Darien had told him who he really was and who Steven really was. At first he hadn't believed Darien's crazy story, but the ring of truth haunted him. Both he and Darien had grown up in the same orphanage and with the same problem. Amnesia. So when Darien had told Steven about the Moon Kingdom and the entire story, Steven could not deny the truth of his friend's words. But in his heart, he still did not completely believe it…until he met Mina. At the sight of her his own memories came rushing back. _Know about her?_ Steven smiled more widely. He knew everything about her.

"Yes, Mina. I know who you are, where you're from. I know everything about you."

Mina's big eyes blinked up at him in shock. "But how could you?"

Steven's eyes took on a faraway look. "Because I was Prince Darien's closest friend and most trusted advisor back in the times of the Moon Kingdom." His glowing eyes returned to hers. "That is how I know who you are. I fell in love with you then."

Mina's memories flooded into her mind and she gasped with the overwhelming motion. _Yes._ She remembered now too. They had been so in love. And Serena had given her blessing. They were going to married. Prince Darien had also given his blessing to the marriage. How could she have not remembered? He was her world.

"Steven."

His eyes and lips smiled down at her, before he took her lips in a sweet kiss that sparked the reawakened passion and knowledge between them. Mina had held back because she hadn't known him. Now, all she knew was he.

But it was then. In these moments of happiness, as Greg proposed, Rei confessed her love to Chad, Lita and Diamond confessed their feelings for each other, Mina and Steven finally regained their memories of each other and Serena and Darien danced in the center of the ballroom that the chaos began.

The specter that had sent assassins for the Sailor Starlights and that had set a trap to kill Eternal Sailor Moon appeared in the midst of their celebration and began destroying everything and everyone. The four Starlights and their men came running into the ballroom as the sound of screams and crashes resounded throughout the room. Darien and Serena were trying to usher people out as well as defend them from the fury of the flying mist of evil. By the time all the guests were safe, the Starlights stood beside Serena and the men stood behind them. None had transformed. They faced the enemy as they were. Human.

Ami stepped forward and glared at the specter that had paused before them with eyes of blue ice. "I am Ami Mizuno, the Princess of Mercury with the power of Ice at my side." Crystal shards of ice grew from beneath her feet, the energy pulsing around her.

Greg stood behind her, a pillar of strength giving her will. "I am Greg, a Shadow Warrior."

Rei also stepped forward, taking Mercury's lead, her eyes dark with furious fire. "I am Hino Rei, the Princess of Mars with the power of Fire at my side." Rings of fire emerged from the ground and circled her, her own energy glowing.

Chad stood behind her, his strength emanating from him. "I am Chad, Master of the Martial Art of Flame."

Lita stepped forward, her green eyes blazing with righteous rage. "I am Lita Kino, the Princess of Jupiter with the power of Lightning and Thunder at my side." Lightning crackled from behind her and it began to pulse through her limbs as her energy grew.

Diamond stood behind her, his power giving her strength. "I am Prince Diamond of the Nega Moon."

Mina stepped beside Lita, glowing, her blue eyes glistening. "I am Aino Mina, the Princess of Venus with the power of Spirit at my side." Shimmering stars appeared from behind her and wrapped itself around her, giving her the energy that pulsed through her.

Steven stood behind her; he was her confidence. "I am General Steven, the leader of the Army of Earth."

Hotaru stood beside Mina and her dark eyes flashed. "I am Hotaru Tomoe, the Princess of Saturn with the power of Silence." A dark mist twisted around her from the ground beneath her as she began to glow with her energy.

Setsuna stood beside Hotaru and her red eyes glowed with fury. "I am Meiou Setsuna, the Princess of Pluto with the power of Time beside me." Gray light emerged from her body growing with the energy in her as it became more pronounced and visible.

Haruka and Michiru stood beside Ami, Haruka speaking first, rage emanating from her. "I am Tenou Haruka, Princess of Uranus with the power of Sky and Wind beside me." Gust of wind came from behind her; billowing her gown and making her energy grow with power.

Michiru spoke immediately after, her sea-green eyes boiling. "I am Kaiou Michiru, Princess of Neptune with the power of Water beside me." Torrents of water emerged from the ground beneath her and began to twist about her body as she glowed with the energy inside of her.

Serena emerged from behind them to stand among them. Her eyes blazed into the eyes of the specter. "I am Serenity. Princess of the Moon. I hold the power of Hope and the magic of Life. You will not win, whatever you are." The Silver Crystal shimmered and power began to radiate from her in waves.

Darien stepped beside Serena. "I am Prince Darien of Earth. And we will fight you till your end." His own magic came forth of deeply hidden within himself and his body pulsed with it.

The evil specter laughed at the group of people before it. _"Fools. Do you actually think that you can defeat me?"_ Its laughter grew. _"And even if you could, you can not stop the inevitable."_

"What is this 'inevitable' you speak of?" Serena demanded.

It laughed again. _"Demand all you want, Princess. But all you can do now is defeat me or die. Either way, I win."_

"Not if I can help it."

And the battle began.

Eternal Sailor Moon called upon the power of the Silver Crystal as the Sailor Starlights called upon the power within themselves and the powers of their home planets to defeat the evil before them. The men also used the power within them. Greg used the hidden power of the Shadow Warrior inside him and blasted it with Mercury's ice power. Mars and Chad gathered their power of fire and blasted the creature before them with all they had. Diamond used his dark power of the nega Moon with Jupiter's power of thunder and lightning. Venus and the General Steven used the power within themselves as well, blasting the creature with all they had. Darien stood beside Serena and used his own power against the creature. The powers mingled and joined. The creature fought back with all it had, trying to penetrate and destroy the love and the friendship in the group, trying to destroy those who could and would stop it. It tried to move, the evil specter tried to escape the wrath and the power of the Starlights and the men with them, but it was no match for the power they had deep within them. They called upon everything they had. And as the creature's laughter began to fade away along with the rest of it as it was diminished, it could be heard mocking the people with the words… _"Too late."_

Something clenched in Serena's chest as the specter vanished and she ran to the balcony. The cold was here. Everyone ran outside with her to see what was coming. And as the wave of ice and death drew near they knew.

It was the ecological disaster that would freeze the world till the thirtieth century. And they had no energy to stop it. Serena lifted the Silver Crystal high above her head and then pressed it against her chest. Each one of the Princesses ran into the arms of the man that they loved as they watched the inevitable and the unstoppable freeze their world and seal them in cold hibernation.

They froze in the arms of each other. Greg and Ami, holding each other close. Chad and Rei with their foreheads pressed against each other in loving comfort. Diamond and Lita, their lips about to touch. Steven and Mina, their faces rubbing lovingly. Haruka and Michiru were holding hands. Hotaru and Setsuna, hugging each other like sisters.

Serena and Darien. Their mouths sealed tightly with their love, frozen in that position for a millennium of ice and coldness. Locked in a deep sleep with only dreams of the past for comfort.

But between them there was a glow. The glow of Hope and Love and Life. Between their frozen bodies pulsed the Silver Crystal… slowly melting the sheets of thick ice that kept them from life. Slowly melting the icy prison around them. Slowly melting it…for a millennium.

Serenity kissed Darien with all the love in her heart. If she was to be frozen forever, then she wanted to be frozen kissing him and holding him. But the kiss never seemed to end. And instead of feeling the incredible cold descending upon them, she felt the most wonderful heat. She opened her eyes as Darien moved his lips and mouth away from hers.

His lashes had icicles clinging to them, as did his hair and eyebrows. Serenity smiled. He looked so unbelievably handsome. But what…? She turned to the source of the heat for it was were his own slowly opening eyes were also wandering toward. But as she turned to it her eyes were burned with an unbearable light. But Serenity turned back toward the light and her eyes no longer suffered from the brilliance.

It was the Silver Crystal, and it glowed with life and heat and hope. Serenity smiled with the joy bursting through her. She looked about and saw the world frozen in ice, her friends trapped in an eternal stance. Only she and Darien had been freed by the power of the crystal. But as Darien turned her face toward his and he kissed away the icicles on her eyelashes and eyebrows did she know what she must do.

She smiled and kissed Darien long and deep. He responded as always and wrapped her close in his arms, the heat of their bodies giving them warmth. After the kiss Darien stared at her with knowing eyes and motioned to the Silver Crystal.

"Go save us all, my love."

With one last kiss, Serenity wrapped him close and then released him, and turning toward the Silver Crystal and taking its glowing heat into her hands. She turned to Darien, love shining in her eyes. "For our world, my love."

"For our world."

Serenity, with the power of the Silver Crystal, flew into the heavens and with all the love in her heart, healed the world with the heat of the crystal. The ice melted away and only love, life, laughter and hope remained and it was reborn. The sounds of life began to emerge once more and Serenity could hear the laughter and the voice of every living thing on the planet, as they were reborn into a new world. The power of the Silver Crystal overflowed and healed the wounds of the planet. Not just those caused by the ice and cold, but those wounds caused by years of terror and hatred. The wounds caused by the evil of mankind as well as the evil of the terrors that tried to destroy mankind and the world in which they lived.

Serenity knew this was when her new life would truly begin. She knew that with every new voice she heard, with every cry of hope and with every laughter that now was when she would be dubbed Neo-Queen Serenity, the Queen of the Earth. She knew this is when a new life would begin and that after her wedding she would bring forth her daughter. She knew that even though the life on the Earth began to grow once more and live once more that there will only be more evil to arrive.

She sighed as the world's wounds were completely healed. She floated back down to the midst of the Earth and to those who loved her and those whom she loved. And as Darien wrapped his arms around her and they gazed out to the people gathering before them, they both realized that their lives had only just begun. The Sailor Starlights stared out into the world that had once been frozen in ice and had been riddled with pollution and knew the Golden Age of Earth had begun. The people before them stared at the woman who had freed them all from the ice and saw the crown she wore.

Serenity stared at her friends and then at her future husband. She kissed him deeply just as the crowd before them began to chant.

"Queen Serenity!"

Serenity was incredibly nervous. She and Darien were finally going to get married. Her heart was doing flip-flops. She was so excited. The day before her daughter had arrived from the future. Everyone had been worried at to why Reeny had returned to the past. She had only grinned and said she had wanted to see her parents get married and after the wedding she would go back to the future. Serenity and Darien had only shaken their head at her impetuousness. She was so like them it was terrifying.

But the moment was finally here and everyone was so excited that they couldn't even breathe. And when it all finally began, Serenity couldn't believe it was actually happening.

Everyone they had ever known had come to the wedding and the new friends they had made at the being built Crystal Palace was also there. All of the Starlights and their men were there as the maids of honor—there had been no way for Serenity to pick which one of them was going to be the maid of honor, so they all were— and the best men. Darien had figured if she didn't choose neither did he. The church was packed full of people and the as the music began to announce the bride, Serenity's heart began to pound unmercifully. It was finally happening and Darien looked absolutely gorgeous. What would he think about what she looked like?

But as she stood by his side and saw the glow in his eyes, all her doubts were put to rest. They were finally getting married, finally going to start the life they'd dreamed of for as long as they could remember. And as they turned to face the priest before them and he began his ceremony, they knew. They knew with every fiber of their being that no matter what would happen in the future their love would still be the most power thing.

And as the ceremony continued and the friends and lovers and family members became lost in the moment, they knew without a doubt, that the adventure of life and the struggle for love and freedom had only just begun.

Everything on Earth is peaceful again after the last battle with the Dark Kingdom. Finally, Serena and Darien are married couple. Also=, the Sailor Scouts are married to their lost love ones. Darien worries so much about his love and wife, Serena. She has been changed in different ways since the battle with Morgan, Queen Beryl's son. He can see the future queen coming out in her, during the last battle she had to grow up and mature so fast but still remains the lovable girl he first met in the Moon Kingdom thousand years ago.

They are busy enjoying themselves be with their love ones and living their lives as normal couples as days goes by. They are not concerned on anything to worry about because there weren't any attacks at all. Everything is peaceful and the city is safe from any attacks.

Yet the prophecies of the time of rest are not on the minds of the scouts. No one know when this tragedy will occur. Everyone is enjoying that they have their love ones. Somewhere in the Pacific Rim as known the Ring of Fire or Pacific Ocean. Suddenly, the ocean floor of the Pacific Ocean starts to rumble and shake creating choppy waters. The ocean that was clam and now turn angry against the people on Earth.

Serena and Darien enjoying a stroll through the park together. Serena smiled at her love and husband. Darien bend down and kiss Serena passionately on the lips. Suddenly, Darien felt a part of himself being ripped inside and he falls to the ground as he clutched his sides in pain. He was so connected to the Earth and he is the Prince of all Earth, the Earth's ruler. Serena have a worried look on her face as she looked at her love.

" Darien, love, what's wrong?" Serena asked.

"Love, It is here" Darien answered as he clutched his sides.

The Sailor Scouts and Generals were at the Cherry Hill Temple when a great wave is seen coming towards the beaches. Not even stone or metal barricade can't this great wave. It towers up so high that the sun is blocked out and all goes dark and quiet. Quiet with pending doom, all that can be heard is nothingness. Even the screams have been silenced by the great wave. So the wave crashes down and all living things drenched and swept away to the ocean while buildings, roads and non life forms were wiped out or destroyed.

Not a single building was left standing besides the shrine that all still in front. The scouts and generals stay inside the temple until the great wave has passed. When the wave have receding, the scouts and generals get up and walk to the door. They saw destruction around them and they know it is not caused by evil. It is by mother nature.

Suddenly gusts of really cold air swept across the lands and all were frozen in time and place, the clouds darkened the sky and all was dark no warmth of the sun. Soon all of the Earth was frozen in time and place, not even a single bird flew through the air. The ocean were frozen solid so that no fish may swim. All was in a frozen state. Earth went into a state of dormancy. People frozen in time and place like asleep in place. Serena and Darien together frozen asleep in the park. Also, the scouts and generals frozen asleep. The time of great sleep has finally come to the Earth. Preparation of Marriage: Combined Kingdoms

Suddenly a bright flash of light and there was Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion together. Princess Serenity is in her Moon Princess and Prince Endymion in his black and silver armor with cape in the back and his sword on the left side of his belt. They realized they wasn't on Earth. They saw a woman with blonde hair and gray eyes in front of them. They knew the woman is late Queen Serenity, mother of Princess Serenity and ruler of the Moon Kingdom during the Old Silver Millennium.

" I called you both here because my reign is over and it is time for you both to ascend to the throne as Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Both of you are heirs to the throne of your own kingdoms. Princess Serenity, you are my heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom, have accomplished a lot. With all great evils against you, but you were still to keep hope and love in your heart. You gave your life to save not only Earth but all the planets and sailor scouts all over countless galaxies. You have more love my dearest daughter more than any universe ruler has become before. Plus, you found the missing knowledge that was your birthright and you finally learned to use the Imperium Silver Crystal's immense powers. When you gain your birthright, your princess and scout form united also your Imperium Silver Crystal has changed becoming bigger and stronger. The crystal will have all its power that you can awake the Earth and its people from their centuries long sleep in the thirty century. Endymion will be with you to give you support, Serenity. My sweet Serenity, you are more than Millennium Sailor Moon. With the hope and love in your heart combined with the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal, you are the strongest scout and ruler that ever seen. Prince Endymion, you are the heir to the throne of the Crystal Kingdom of Earth. Your love for my daughter and always stand along her side. To become Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, the Moon Kingdom and the Crystal Kingdom of Earth must be joined as one. That you must marry again so two kingdoms can be together. Do you both wish to be joined as one and to ascend to the throne as Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion?" late Queen Serenity asked.

Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion nodded. "We do." Late Queen Serenity bowed her head and smiled.

"I will be the one to conduct the ceremony with Helios and we do, there will be no turning back from who you are. Once you have joined with Endymion, the power of the Moon and Earth will be joined as well. All that was the Moon Kingdom will combine with what was once the Earth Kingdom, forming the New Silver Millennium. With the power of your joining, Tokyo will be not be the city you left, but the center of the kingdom that you and Endymion will rule together."

Serenity smiled. "Thank You, Mother. I wish to be married again now, so that Endymion and I can start our new lives and revive the world that we live it." Late Queen Serenity smiled peacefully at her daughter.

"Let the coronation of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion begin." Suddenly a bright flash of light shines and dissipates, they are in the Throne Room of the Moon Palace. Late Queen Serenity gestured briefly with her hands, and a silverly white creation that sparkled in the starlight appeared on Princess Serenity. Prince Endymion was in his royal outfit, and he smiled at his young princess. Sailor Scouts from other galaxies including Sailor Galaxia to see Princess Serenity to take her place on the throne. Another flash of white light and when the light dissipates there stood Helios standing next to Late Queen Serenity.

Queen Serenity and Helios stood before her daughter and the Prince of the Earth.

"Princess Serenity, Heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom, Earth, and the Universe, do you swear to always love and cherish Prince Endymion of the Earth? To never leave his side and always rule faithfully and fairly beside him? And accept all responsibilities and duties as Queen?" Late Queen Serenity asked. Princess Serenity nodded.

"I do so swear and accept all responsibilities and duties as Queen, Mother." Princess Serenity answered.

Queen Serenity faced Endymion.

"Do you Prince Endymion, Heir to the throne of the Earth, Moon, and the Universe, do swear to always love and cherish my daughter, Princess Serenity of the Moon? To never leave her side and always rule faithfully and fairly beside her? And accept all responsibilities and duties as King? Late Queen Serenity asked. Prince Endymion nodded.

"I do swear and accept all responsibilities as King, Queen Serenity." Prince Endymion answered.

Late Queen Serenity stretched and raised her right hand with fingers spread out and a eternal tier appeared in thin air. She raised her left hand with palm faced up and a star shape moon article appeared in thin air. She lowered her left hand to combined the eternal tier and the moon article together to become longer scepter.

"Princess Serenity, Imperium Silver Crystal." Late Queen Serenity asked her daughter.

Princess Serenity cups her hands in front of her and concentrate. The Imperium Silver Cyrstal appeared before her. She gave the crystal to her mother. Late Queen Serenity looks at the Imperium Silver Crystal as she motions the crystal with her left hand to the longer eternal tier. Once the crystal is on top of the extended tier, it changed shape from a diamond to a miniature crescent moon and it shines brightly. She gave the longer eternal tier to her daughter and raised both hands above Princess Serenity's head. A royal crown appeared in her hands and place the crown onto Princess Serenity's head. Late Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter and is very proud of her.

" Prince Endymion, Golden Crystal." Helios asked.

Prince Endymion crossed his arms and closed his eyes and the Golden Crystal appeared in front of him. He opens his eyes and holding the Golden Crystal with his right hand. He gave the Golden Crystal to Helios. Helios holding the Golden Crystal with both hands. Extended his right hand, a long regal staff on top and in the middle a sphere. Helios motions the Golden Crystal with his left hand to the staff. Helios places the crystal into the sphere on the staff and he looked at Endymion.

"Prince Endymion, with this staff you will be known now on by your title as King Endymion, King of the Earth. Princess Serenity you will be known now on by your title as Neo-Queen Serenity." Helios finished as he handed over the staff to Endymion. Once Endymion holds the staff, a bright white light enveloped he and Serenity. When the light faded, there stood Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, the future king and queen.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Sailor Scouts, I'll introduced to you the rulers of Earth, Neo-Serenity" Late Queen Serenity stepped forward and aside.

"King Endymion" Helios also stepped forward and aside.

A loud, almost deafening cheers and claps across the throne room. Every scouts went down onto their knees, lowering their eyes respectfully.

"You may rise Sailor Scouts" Neo-Queen Serenity said.

So they all did. Sailor Galaxia came forward to Neo-Queen Serenity and went down her knee, lowered her eyes. Neo-Queen Serenity placed her hand on Galaxia's head to rise. Galaxia did so and presented Neo-Queen Serenity a pearl brooch. She handed the pearl brooch to Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Neo-Queen Serenity, I'll speak for all who is here that you see around you. We, Sailor Scouts from other galaxies and other universes, offer out allegiance to you. I, myself, also my allegiance. The pearl brooch I gave to you is my gift. You should me the light of hope and love in your heart that light up the universe. You have more love with you, Neo-Queen Serenity. Because of this you were able to tap into the all the power that resides in the universe and the other universes out there. You no longer be Sailor Moon or any of her powerful forms. The brooch contains all the combined powers of all Sailor Scouts in the universe you share and many others that you see around you here. You be known as Sailor Cosmos, soldier of mists, guardian of all of universal space and time. To transform, just say Universe Powers United. All around you and myself will come and fight along your side with your Sailor Scouts and Generals." Sailor Galaxia said.

"Thank you, Galaxia. I accept your offer of allegiance to fight for good" Neo-Queen Serenity said as she gave a hug to Sailor Galaxia.

Galaxia and all other scouts bowed and faded as they soared across space like a shooting star. Helios bowed and changed into Pegasus then disappears into thin air. Late Queen Serenity hugged King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Bound were before, by the strength of your love and destiny, I now make your souls one, and your kingdoms combined. May the power of the Moon be with you both. You now belong only to each other. Give each other the scared kiss, that will forever unite two kingdoms as one." Late Queen Serenity said as she disappears leaned down and gently kissed his love, and wife. He felt power stirring all around him, and the mists that covered the moon were swirling. They broke apart their kiss, and Neo-Queen Serenity smiled at King Endymion.

"Do not look now love, but we are now Earth". Neo-Queen Serenity said. King Endymion gazed around at the cold landscape that is still frozen in time and place. He remembered this place…it was how he remembered his kingdom looking…the Crystal Palace of Earth. It surged around him, having been hidden for many years. The power of the Moon combined with the changing forces of the Earth, and Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion watched as Crystal Tokyo was born around them.

Neo-Queen Serenity smiled at her husband.

"First, let us go to the Crystal Palace to discuss some matters. Then I will awaken the Earth and the people from their centuries-long sleep." Neo-Queen Serenity said to King Endymion who smiled and nodded in agreement. Serenity and Endymion looked at the crystals that surrounded their palace.

As Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion approaches the gates that leads to the grounds of the Crystal Palace. Guards watching the harp shaped gates recognized the royal couple coming forward. Endymion nodded as he stand by his wife's side. Neo-Queen Serenity looked at the guards who are bended knees, heads lowered.

"Hail Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo," The guards said in unison. Serenity stepped forward and with a gentle touch of her hand to bide them to rise.

"You may rise guards and open thy gates for me and Endymion to enter. Continue watching these gates. Only to anyone of our royal army or us to enter the grounds." Neo-Senerity said to the guards.

"Yes, my Queen," The guards answered as their reply and opened the gates to their Queen and King.

Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion walked passed the gates and through the front courtyard.

Green grass on both sides on the crossways leading to the entrance of the palace. Neo-Queen Serenity recognized the palace structures and designs from her past. Serenity knows it is her beloved Moon Palace. Endymion holds tightly onto Serenity's waist and smiles at his wife

"All that was of the Moon Kingdom combined with Crystal Kingdom of Earth," Endymion reminded his wife what late Queen Serenity said during the coronation ceremony and Neo-Queen Serenity nodded.

"You're right, my love. But it brings back memories." Neo-Queen Serenity finished. Endymion embrace his love, Neo-Queen Serenity, and kiss her gently on the lips.

"Yes, my love. Let's us go into the palace to talk about some matters. You still have to awake the Earth and the people. After we introduce ourselves to them, we can explore more of the Crystal Palace if you want," Serenity nodded in response.

Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion are greeted by other two guards at the doors of the Crystal Palace.

"You may rise and open the doors. Continue guarding these doors. Only to anyone of our royal army or us to enter the palace," Neo-Queen Serenity said to the guards.

"Yes, my Queen," The guards answered as they did as told and open the Palace doors. Serenity and Endymion went inside the palace and straight pass the Throne Room to the Crystal Palace Situation Room. Before heading to the Situation Room, they stopped at the entrance of the Throne Room where two more guards on bended knees, heads bowed.

"You may rise and I'm appointed you as the royal messenger to me and Endymion." Neo-Queen Serenity said to the one of the guards. The man in silver armor with white stash across the waist and the chest tied on the left side did as told.

"Yes, my Queen. It is an honor to serve you both," The appointed royal messenger said.

"You may rise and go get the rest of the our army to the Central Courtyard." Serenity said and nodded.

"Yes, my Queen," the another guard in armor did as told and left.

"You, messenger, come with us," Serenity said to the royal messenger.

"Yes, your majesty," The royal messenger said with bowed head and bended knees.

Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion and the royal messenger continue to the Situation Room. They enter a huge room with a large rectangle table with at least twenty chairs. Neo-Queen Serenity walked over to a large monitor that is made of cyrstals under it is a console with different shapes. Endymion and messenger came up to Serenity. Neo -Queen Serenity has a worried, frown look on her face that she is very concerned about something in her mind. Endymion saw the look on his wife's beautiful face and came to her side.

"Love, what's wrong that you are worried about something," Endymion asked.

Serenity waved her hand over the crystal console that it lit up with different colors and the monitor shows the entire city with the Crystal Palace and the five crystal points.

"Sorry, my love. I'm very concerned after I'll have awaken the Earth and the people of Crystal Tokyo, there maybe attacks from unknown forces form other universes. Can we stop them conquering our planet and our universe?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked.

"I'll agree with you, my love. We can place some of out army at those five crystal points about one hundred at least. Each crystal points covers a portions of the city." Endymion grinned. Serenity nodded in agreement.

"I'll very concerned if there will be any attacks onto this very palace," Serenity grinned.

The royal messenger stepped forward and bowed. "May I speak, your majesty"

"You may speak freely, messenger" Neo-Queen Serenity said.

The messenger goy up and went up to the console. He waved his hand and the picture on the monitor changes to a diagram of the Crystal Palace.

"Your majesty, inside this palace are two crystal columns." The messenger pointed the location where in the palace is. "Act as a conduct to put a powerful barrier around the Crystal Palace and its surroundings. To put the barrier around the palace and its surroundings, you need someone have some kind of power." The messenger finished.

"Very good, messenger. We do indeed we have to find them quickly. And we need find someone to command our mighty army. Who is very loyal and honest." Serenity grinned.

Endymion smiled at her. "Love, we have to find the Sailor Scouts and the Generals. Our scouts, Royal Guard Generals (Earth Kingdom), and Shiro Kage Generals (Moon Kingdom)."

Serenity nodded. "I do agree with you, love. I do remember the Sailor Scouts and the Generals and I know where they are." Serenity finished. Endymion and messenger nodded.

At that moment, another man knocked at the door of the Crystal Palace Situation Room.

"Enter," Serenity answered. The man in armor came in and bowed. " Your majesty, your army awaits for you." Serenity nodded. "Thank You. Go and join the rest."

"Yes, my queen." The man said as he bowed and left.

Serenity waved her hand over the crystal console, the monitor went blank and the console also went blank. She turned around facing Endymion. "Let's go, we don't want to keep them waiting. Come messenger."

"Yes, your majesty." The messenger said and bowed. Serenity and Endymion walked out of the Situation Room followed by their royal messenger.

At the Central Courtyard, rows and rows of men of the Royal Army standing and waiting for the orders from their queen, Neo-Queen Serenity. Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion along their royal messenger came, all the men of the Royal Army dropped down on their knees, heads bowed.

"Hail Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo."

Serenity can see her army is two hundred zillion men strong and they are very loyal. They will fight with her as their leader. She can see her army is ready to face anything that comes their way.

"You may rise my mighty army," Serenity said. All the men did as told as they listen to their queen. "There are five crystal points that needed to be watch carefully for any trouble. If there is trouble in your point, report to me and Endymion at once" Serenity stopped as she stepped forward and assign about one hundred men to each crystal point. The men bowed down to her and left to go to their assign points.

"The Crystal Palace and its surroundings must be protected at all cost and all times," Serenity stopped again as she assign about ten rows of her army to guard the palace and its surroundings. The men bowed down and left.

"After I'll awake the Earth and the people, me and Endymion are going to introduce ourselves to the people of the Crystal Tokyo. We want three rows to provide protection. The first two rows will form a human fence as the third row will protect me and Endymion. The rest will be on standby or be routed when the time comes." Serenity finished and waved her hand. The royal army went their own ways and Serenity stepped forward to the three rows of men.

"You, men, wait after I'll have awaken the Earth and the people of Crystal Tokyo. I will send my messenger to you that is your cue for you to do your duties. Understood." Serenity finished as she looked at their faces.

"Yes, my queen." The men answered in unison.

"Good, you can go." Her men all bowed down and left. Neo-Queen Serenity is now satisfied the precaution set up just in case of a revolt or an invasion on the Crystal Palace or Crystal Tokyo. Endymion smiled back at his love. Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion

side by side together followed by their messenger walked to the Crystal Tower. The Tower stood in the middle of the Central Courtyard and it is higher than the Tokyo Tower. Serenity and Endymion can sees many miles away. Endymion nodded.

"I'll be at your side, love" Endymion said to Serenity.

"Thank you, my love. I'll need your support. Messenger, step aside and wait. Okay" Neo-Queen Serenity said.

"Yes, my majesty" Messenger said as he move aside.

Endymion place one hand on Neo-Queen Serenity waist and the other holding his regal staff. Serenity stretch out her right hand with fingers spread out and her royal tier appeared out of thin air in front of her. She grabbed the tier with both hands then she closed her eyes as she concentrate on the Imperium Silver Crystal.

"Silver Crystal Power melt the ice and bring warmth to this planet." Serenity said as she concentrate on the Imperium Silver Crystal.

A sparkle started at the top of Imperium Silver Crystal splits into two pink starlights as it flew around the earth. Serenity opened her eyes and she smiled at her love, King Endymion.

"Messenger, come forward" Neo-Queen Serenity said.

The messenger came up to Neo-Queen Serenity dropped to his knees, head lowered.

"Get two rows of our army to form a human fence. Also, another row to the Central Courtyard for us." Neo-Queen Serenity finished.

"Yes, your majesty" Messenger said stood up, bowed down and left to do as told.

Endymion, ruling monarch of Crystal Tokyo, king of Earth to his wife's queen, holder of the Golden Crystal, former masked guardian of the planet, and also… husband to one of the most childish women he'd ever known. He loved her for it, in all honestly. There were times when he counted upon it, waiting with a patient smile as she whined about the paperwork, or plotted a prank upon her own loyal guardians, or even an escape from the daily humdrums of ruling a planet. Sometimes he would catch her, hold her as she pouted, and gently turn her back toward her duties. Other times he would watch with an amused gaze as the palace was thrown into an uproar, as the senshi sighed and went chasing after their old time friend, and as Serenity had the time of her life.

Unfortunately… this was not one of those times.

"Come on, Usako," he called gently, moving down the hall with a methodical preciseness, peeking into each door individually before dismissing it from the search. Even if they were Serenity and Endymion to the world, she would _always_ be his Usako, and it made him smile a bit, even as he approached the last room in the wing he had been searching. The sound of soft coughing from within gave away his quarry before he even had to open the door. One hand on the knob, the king of all Earth braced himself for the worst; he never knew what brilliant tactics his enemy would use against him. After all, she'd been smart enough to evade search parties by hiding in her own study.

It was probably a good thing he had braced himself. There, curled up in her chair before the desk still littered with incomplete paperwork, Serenity sat in a rumpled nightgown. Her normal shining golden locks were dulled and tangled, those beautiful blue eyes bloodshot and glassy from crying, and her dainty little nose was bright rub from constant rubbing and sneezing. Then, she looked up at him, and those delicate lips trembled… and she _wailed_, before suddenly throwing herself up from the chair and into his arms.

"_Mamo-chan!_"

Before he could make his defense, his queen was pressed against him, sniffling as she buried her face into the lavender lapels of his tuxedo, arms trapped between them as she burrowed closer. There was a moment for a thought that his tailor was going to murder them both before Endymion sighed and gently wrapped his arms around her, gathering her into the place where she fit so well, where she belonged. Taking the action to mean that he bore her no ill will, Serenity tilted her head back to bore into his eyes with a pathetic look in her own, sniffing even more, her eyes watery with unshed tears. Behind her back, he pulled his gloves off and tucked them into his pocket one handedly before reaching to wipe tenderly at the tear tracks on her cheek, ever so carefully avoiding the snot that had crusted from her lack of tissues. Not that it didn't look like she'd tried to use some of her paperwork for that explicit purpose. Another thing they would both be in trouble for, if he didn't manage to somehow remedy this quickly.

"Serenity," he started, attempting to ignore the look in her eyes and give her a stern gaze. The use of her court name, however, made her sag, and the tears began running fresh down her cheeks. Endymion sighed and fished a handkerchief out of another pocket with one hand, holding her against him with the other as he began to gently clean her face. "Serenity." Stern, once more, but gentle at the same time, as he always tried to be with her. "Mercury has been looking for you for some time. You know that, don't you?"

"Mmm hmmm," she sniffled, lower lip wobbling as it jutted out mightily. He had to admire her for using such a tactic that normally would have taken him down easily. This time, however, he was prepared for it; prepared for anything to finish this mission. When he didn't cave immediately, she whimpered and sniffed her hardest, which, of course, only resulted in a fit of coughing. His eyes softened a little as he held her through it, rubbing her back lovingly. He knew she wasn't faking it, not with the way those coughs rattled her entire body, which was why he had to be so adamant. "She- she wants to make me drink that medicine! But I'm fine! Really!"

"Usako," he sighed, reverting without a thought. The hopeful look she gave him made him pause, but then she coughed again and wiped at her running nose, and Endymion steeled himself further. No matter how much she begged, this had to be done. Shaking his head, he took a few steps into the room, bringing her with him, until he stood before a full length mirror on one wall. Petting her head gently, he turned her around to face it. "Look at yourself, Usako. You're not going to do anyone any good like this. You need to take your medicine to get better." He paused, as she pouted at her reflection, and a spark shined in his eyes as he used his trump card. "Besides, what would Chibiusa say?"

The use of their daughter's alias in the past made her stiffen, bringing back with it so many memories of the playful fights and arguments they had when the queen had still been a teenager. Oh, how often the pink haired princess had accused her of still being immature, claiming that she was nothing like her mother the queen. Serenity's face screwed up as she stared back at herself, and for a moment, blind determination shone… But then it crumpled, and she turned back to her husband with a whimper.

"But- it tastes so disgusting!"

"Then we'll add '_a spoonful of sugar_,'" Endymion smiled, winking at her in the mirror as the English rolled from his lips perfectly. Serenity frowned, a confused look crossing her face, and repeated back,

"_A spoon for the shoulder_?"

He couldn't help it. The king laughed as she mangled the words, turning his head to one side even as he held her gently. Making a mental note to work with the queen on her English (it really wouldn't do well for her to say something like that with a diplomat), he shook his head and repeated, in Japanese this time, "A spoonful of sugar. It will make the medicine go down."

"Sugar?" She sniffed, giving him a hopeful look, and he nodded with a warm smile.

"Do you promise that you'll take your medicine if we do that?"

"Mmmm!" There was a brighter look in the blue eyes that looked up at him, and a watery smile through her stilling tears. Serenity nodded finally, and her husband let go of her long enough to pull a small bottle from his pocket. Her eyes widened, but even as she tried to give him a betrayed look, he kissed her gently on the temple first, before pressing his lips against her own. She melted into the kiss, as chaste as it was to prevent himself from getting sick, and then…

The bottle was held up. She pouted a little, but obliging opened it and drank down the medicine. Endymion smiled, watching as she drained it, then swept her easily into his arms.

"Let's get you to bed, Usako. You need your rest." She dropped the papers that were in her hands as she stared at him in disbelief. She didn't hear what he just said, did she?

"You…..what?"

She asked, hoping she hear him wrong, but knowing she did not. How she didn't see this coming was beyond her. Their marriage was basically over after she had Chibiusa, but she didn't expect this, it was too much, were they that far gone?

"Serenity….I'm sorry,"

Silence passed between them for a few minutes until Endymion broke the painful stillness.

I promise I'll make this right between us."

He went to touch her but she flinched and took a couple of steps back. He stopped when he noticed her reluctance to come closer to him.

"Don't touch me!"

She yelled her tears spilling everywhere; her stunning lustrous tresses no longer in its meatball style were cascading down her slim shoulders.

He took a step back from the young queen. He couldn't justify his action, he knew he hurt her, he didn't know when he had fell out of love with his queen, when was it that he went looking elsewhere for love?

"I'm not perfect … what do you want from me?"

He asked her, he had already given her most of his life what else could she want from him.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE PERFECT! I WANT YOU TO BE MINE AND MINE ONLY ENDYMION!"

She shrieked irately at him. At that he took a few steps back, over the years he had seen many of his wife's emotions but this was a new one. He had never seen her angry, her dazzling cerulean eyes glowered at him as if waiting for him to drop dead. She had turned away from him and glided to the door way that led out of their bedroom.

"I want you to be mine like you promised all those years ago."

She whispered as she left him alone in their big empty bedroom, which they hadn't slept in together since their daughter was born four years ago.

Serenity made her way to her favorite place in the whole palace, her exclusive rose garden that Jupiter helped her make. She sat down on one of the marble benches and let her tears gush without restraint. Does he really not love her anymore?

Even at night this place was spectacular, the earth looked magnificent from the moon, how she wish they could go back to how it was on earth. What had happened to them?

Tears started to fall again, but this time someone's finger soothingly wiped her tears away. She looked up to see an incredibly striking man smiling at her softly.

"My dear queen, it should be a crime for you to shed tears of unhappiness."

He kneeled before her; she took this time to fully look him. His long hair was as a dusty blonde color his eyes were the color of hazel. Her eyes looked over his milk chocolate skin, to her, he was exotic, and the soft smell of his earth scented cologne tingled her nose, making her feel at ease in his presence. The black suit with gold trim told her that he was one of Endymion's knights. The moon kingdom's insignia in the middle of five gold stars that was on the shoulder of his jacket, also told her that he was a high ranking officer.

"Who are you?"

She asked the handsome stranger, who was still kneeling. He raised his head and smiled

"I am Ratri Adhikshit* I am King Endymion's personal Knight, but if you call I shall come."

His voice reminded her of the wind soft and wispy but masculine. He reached for her hand, his lips brushed against her pale slender hands.

"Your Highness, would you care to tell me who dared commit such a crime?"

His big warm hands still wrapped around her willowy hands. His eyes seem to slightly squint every now and then. She sighed as she tried to make her words come out without crying again.

"King Endymion…. He betrayed my trust, he…. Had an affair going on two years now… he has a child, by someone that isn't me, but I should have known, I mean he hasn't touched me since I had Chibiusa."

He stroked her hand as she started to shake. What about Chibiusa? What would she tell her? How would she explain the child, to Chibiusa?

"He hasn't touched me in four years and he will never touch me again…. But I love him so much!"

Ratri had taken the space that was next to her. It really surprised him to see how innocent his Queen was, sure he had heard that she was naive but this, he never thought she was this…. Loving and kind? It was at that moment that he fell hopeless in love with her.

"Your Majesty, when was the last time you've done something just for you?"

She glanced at him while pondering his question. When was the last time that she did something that she wanted? She looked down at her white and gold dress. She wore it for him, because he said out of all her dresses this was his favorite. The way she wore her hair, the way that she dress she did it all for him.

She decided not to answer his question, but instead she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know, you are a good listener."

She heard him chuckle, she was by no means alright, but because of talking with him she could at least stop crying. She closed her eyes and let the night's breeze calm her.

Ratri had felt soft breathing; he noticed that his queen had fallen asleep on his shoulder

'Ah my Queen you tempt me so…'

He scooped her up in his arms, careful not to wake the beauty from her sleep.

"Hey, is she sleeping?"

She heard a familiar voice called out. He cocked his head to see Princess Jupiter, his commanding officer and the one that assigned him to King Endymion.

She walked over to him and sighed, The Queen and she would have to talk about falling asleep outside at night.

"Come on let's take her to her room."

Princess Jupiter was a tomboy and was rarely seen out of her armor uniform but tonight she was in her dark olive gown of silk, her coffee hair was out of its normal ponytail, instead it was in cute soft ringlets.

Jupiter took a closer look at her queen and noticed the tears streaks on her pale cheeks.

"Okay tell me what happened?"

She ordered Ratri as they carried Serenity to her bedroom. Ratri sighed he had seen how protective Princess Jupiter was of Neo Queen Serenity but she was just the tip of the ice berg wait until Princesses Uranus and Mars heard of this development this would not go over well for Kind Endymion.

" It seems that King Endymion is seeking pleasure with someone that isn't My Queen, and as a result has a child with that someone."

He watched his commander's face change from motionlessness to surprise then finally rage. He stepped in front of her so she wouldn't do anything stupid like trying to kill Kind Endymion or his mistress.

"Please Princess Jupiter don't!"

He hissed. He knew that telling her that was a bad idea. The Senshi of protection was a feisty person; she wouldn't let anyone get away with hurting her Queen.

Thunder and lightning filled the queen's bed chamber. Ratri saw the dark looked in her eyes, he gulped he had been trained personally by Princess Jupiter however he had never fought her in actually combat.

"What's going on in here Jupiter?"

Ratri never felt so reviled to see the Senshi of wisdom and water standing in the door way. The introverted Senshi of water was a curvy pretty blue haired woman. His younger sister admired her and he could easily see why.

"You'll wake her up, come outside I heard something interesting today I was coming to ask her but I guess I'll ask you then."

The thunder and lightning had calm down and then it dispersed completely. Jupiter had stalked out of the room with Ratri hot on her heels.

Princess Mercury looked at her sleeping Queen and sighed inaudibly she walked over and stroked her hoary hair.

"If this is true he will pay that I assure you."

Mercury fled down the corridor with her anger in check, if this was true then King Endymion would have to be punished. This was not the 18th century just because he is king doesn't mean he can sleep with whomever he pleased. She released her now long blue hair from its bun.

When she met Jupiter and Ratri she noticed that Mars and Venus had joined them. Mars was in her priestess attire with Phobos and Deimos flying around her, while Venus wore a bodice like gown of gold and yellow she had recently cut her hair in a bob like hairstyle.

They were wearing the same look that Jupiter was wearing, if looks could kill there would be nothing left of the universe. Before they could all make up their minds to confront the King, Princess Mercury stepped into the conversion to be the voice of reason.

"All of you calm yourself, we must think before we act, now before we do anything we must know if this rumor is true and not something that is made up."

"I have confirmed it with my own eyes, the girl Esme, is Neo Queen Serenity's personal lady in waiting."

Venus told them, Princess Venus seemed a little shaken up by that girl. She had personally trained her along with ten other girls. Esme seemed and looked innocent but was a snake underneath.

"This Esme is dangerous she is a person that will do whatever she needs to, to get what she wants."

Mars had met Esme once and had automatically detected her devious character the girl was a social climber and would use anyone and any means. Esme didn't hide her distaste of Neo Queen Serenity so it was possible that she slept with him just to spite Serenity and the baby was the icing on the cake.

"So if this was known before hand why was she picked as her lady in waiting Venus?"

Mercury had asked it seemed foolish to place someone with so much malice toward the Queen in her personal quarters.

"Her character might have been rotten but she was the best and she was handpicked by Serenity herself, I warned her but you know Serenity sees the good in everyone."

It was true no matter how many times she had been hurt or was made to fight their Queen saw the good in everyone even her enemies.

"I think that…"

Before the words left Ratri mouth they heard an earsplitting scream. Phobos and Deimos flew in the general direction of the Queen's bed chamber. The girls and Ratri wasted no time and ran after the crows. When they had gotten to her chambers the Queen was clutching her eye with one hand while holding King Endymion's blade with the other, while a few feet away from her laid the body of a girl who was face down in what looked to be her own blood.

Princess Mars flew to the sobbing Queens side. Blood was leaking from her left eye, nicks and cuts were all over her body.

"I….I… di…did…n't …mean…to…."

The young woman buried her face in Mars' embrace. Mars tried to calm her down Venus had turned over the body of the young woman.

"Esme Hussana…."

There was a huge slash mark across her chest that looked like it had be made very sloppy, in her hand was a short blade that was oozing blood, Esme face was wearing the expression of pure bliss. Venus couldn't stand to look at the crazy woman's face so she whipped the tops sheet off of the queen's bed and covered the body. Mercury started to exam the queen's eye but the Queen refused to move her hand.

"Please, Serenity I can't help you if you don't let me see."

She started to move her hand slowly but stopped when she heard a small voice call out to her.

"mommy?"

Chibiusa had been awakened by the commotion that was going on in her mother's room. She looked as if she had just woken up.

"Small lady, go back to sleep everything is alright."

Jupiter tried to turn the small girl way however it only took her two minutes to become fully awake. She observed that her mother was covered in blood.

"MOMMY!"

She ran towards her mother but Jupiter had picked her up. It was at this moment that King Endymion had come into the room.

"What the hell happened here?"

"What the hell do you think Endymion? Your Mistress attacked your wife!"

Princess Venus yelled as she took the covers off the body to show him his now deceased lover. The king instantly pale at the site of his mistress.

"She paid the ultimate price for her boldness."

A voice came from behind the king. The person stepped into the room her eye looked over the room with a grave stare.

"Princess Pluto."

The Senshi of time looked at Serenity with concern then looked back at Endymion with an impassive face. She was disappointed in his action, but unlike the other Senshi she knew it was her place to be angry with him, she would leave that up to her Queen.

"Because of your actions time has been altered, there will be a chain of events that will transpire in the years to come."

She had looked in the direction of Ratri who was helping Venus by carrying the body of Esme Hussana.

"King Endymion you will have your spot in our Queen's heart taken by someone… Because you have taken for granted that love he will show you what you have lost…."

With that said Pluto took her leave. Everyone seemed to take to their jobs as well. Ratri disposed of the body, Jupiter put Chibiusa back to sleep; Mercury and Mars help cleaned Serenity wounds while King Endymion looked upon his wife.

Serenity could no longer see out of her left eye, and was on bed rest for the rest of the week. As she lay in her vast bed she touched her banged eye and wondered how did things turn out this bad? Serenity had asked to see her husband's child; she wanted to kill it, to end its puny existence before it even started. If she did that maybe things would go back to how they were before.

But the moment that Venus brought the baby to her she knew she couldn't kill it. It was a baby boy with Endymion's eyes and complexion but with dark red hair. As he smiled at her Serenity couldn't help but cry. How badly she wanted to hate this child, to curse its existence, but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything but love this child that was not hers. After a busy night of dancing, the rulers of Crystal Tokyo were still asleep. It was about 6 o'clock in the morning. Even though the people of Crystal Tokyo didn't want to wake up, they knew they had to go to work. The year is 3059, as the streets of Crystal Tokyo started to fill with parents and kids, the Crystal Palace was still quiet. The sun started to rise at about 6:30.

As more and more people woke up and looked out their windows, they saw the light from the early sun dance off of the Crystal Palace. A alarm clock on one of the crystal nightstands was going off. As Endymion woke up, he lazily reached out his hand to hit the alarm clock so it wouldn't wake up Serenity. Endymion only got up so early because he knew he had a lot of things to do, but all he wanted to do was go back to sleep, or at least lay awake waiting for Serenity to wake up. Endymion couldn't help but smile at the way the sun was dancing off of Serenity's sleeping face.

Endymion got out of the bed, he knew that the servants wouldn't be up until 7:00. It was about 6:45. So he would be on his own for a while until the servants started to wake up. Once he was sitting up he started to think about what he had to do for that day.

'Let's see what do I have to do for today? Oh yes I have to help clean up the ballroom since everyone was to tried last night to do it. I also have to go to that meeting.' Endymion thought to himself.

As Endymion was thinking to himself he didn't hear or see that Serenity had gotten up and was now looking at him puzzled.

"what were you thinking about Endy?" Serenity said when Endymion finally came back to reality.

"I was just thinking about what I had to do today." Endymion answered.

After Serenity asked Endymion what he was thinking about and they both got up, they went down to the dining room for some breakfast. It was about 7:30 and only the servants that went to bed early were the ones that were up. Only about 20 of the servants were up. Of course Ami, Zoisite, Rei and Jadeite were up too. On there was down, they ran into Minako, Kunzite, Makoto, and Nephrite.

They had gone to sleep at the same time Serenity and Endymion had. It was the last day of summer before the girls 2nd year of high school and the guys 2nd year of college. The guys wanted to go back to C.T.U. to continue their education towards becoming doctors. The girls on the other hand, Ami wanted to go back to school after being asleep for the last 1000 years. Serenity's parents said that she had to go back to school.

The same thing happened to the other girls but serenity couldn't go to school as queen of the world and the girls couldn't go back as friends of the queen of the world. Endymion couldn't go back to C.T.U. as king of the world and the guys couldn't go back as friends of the king of the world.

"what are we going to do? We can't go back to school as the people that we are but we have to or want to go back to school." Endymion said.

"we could go back to school as the people we once were back 1000 years ago." Zoisite said.

"That's a great idea Zoisite!" said all the guys and Ami said at once.

While that was going on Serenity and the other girls were just sitting there.

Then Serenity said "But what if someone sees us?"

Everyone stop cheering and thought about it. For the longest time everyone just sat there in quietness thinking about a answer to Serenity's question

"That's what I thought" Serenity said after a while.

"Well, it's 7:30 and all the servants are up so why don't we do what we have to do today but keep thinking of a answer to the question." said Endymion.

That's the end for this part. If you like it please tell me but if you didn't use kind words to tell me and if you have any ideas for what they are going to do please tell me. As the day went on, you could see that they were all thinking hard about a answer to the question. While Endymion was in his meeting everyone was taking notes except for him. He was writing a long list of possible answers. All of them had meetings to go to but they just did the same thing. Just sitting there making a long list of possible answers.

By the time dinner came around, sitting in front of all ten of them was a massive pile of possible answers but for a answer to work they all had to agree then later they would vote on the best answer. They had came up with basically the same idea only they were worded differently. There were a few that only one person came up with. They sat around the table saying their ideas.

"Here's one why don't we just get home school or better yet why don't we not go to school!" Serenity said.

When Serenity said that Makoto and Minako said "YA!" They might have been happy but Serenity got a evil stare from everyone else. Embarrass Serenity sat down and said nothing else for the rest of the night. All she did was raise her hand for the ideas she thought would work.

"Why don't we have a program on our watches that can make us look like normal people at school." Endymion said when it was his turn.

At that everyone said at once "I like that idea!"

Zoisite also said "Since that is our best idea all in favor of doing that say I."

"I" everyone shouted at once.

"Then it is decided we will all have a program on our watches that will make us look like normal people Ami, Zoisite, and I will get started no that right away." Endymion said.

"In the mean time all of us should go to sleep. It's already nine but will the programs be ready by the time school starts?" Serenity said.

"If it isn't ready by the time we start school then Zoisite and I will work through the night and we will just have to go to school with what is on the chip. Of course we all will have to take off our. Watches. I just remember that through all of this I forgot to help clean up the ballroom." Endymion said.

"Why didn't you say anything! I would have gone to your meeting but now it's too late and I'm sure the servants understand." Ami said."

"I didn't say anything because I for got!" Endymion said.

There is no need to yell at Ami and you know that. If you forgot you forgot. You are only yelling at her because you are tried." Serenity said.

"Your right. Lets just all go to bed and start tomorrow." Endymion said.

Once they got to their rooms they just all changed their clothes and went straight to bed. When Endymion woke up he went straight to woke on the chips before he had to get dressed for school.

"Oh well. I guess we just have to go to school and look as normal as we can." Endymion thought.

It was 7:00 am and before Endymion knew it he heard a alarm clock go off. He had been working for an hour and had only gotten a few outfits on the chips. School for Serenity and the girls didn't started until 8:20 am but they had to catch a bus that came at 7:50. Serenity got up, changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, and ate her breakfast. By 7:30 am the girls lefted for the bus stop. When the girls got to school they had to go get their class schedule. After picking up their class schedule they had a lot of time before the first bell which rings at 8:15 so they decided to go find their classrooms well their first and second classrooms. They all had the same subjects only in different classrooms. At brunch and lunch they would met at a tree and talk about what they had to say about the teachers that they had so far. My dear wife it is very pleasant to see you again," King Endymion said as he got off his horse and approached his wife.

Serenity smiled back and said, "Likewise it is very nice to have you back."

"Maxy!" Ariel shouted she jumped into the arms of Maximillian and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Rini thought it was funny seeing tiny Ariel all wrapped around Maximillian like that. "I guess you missed me a lot then," said Maximillian as they broke apart. "You guys really got my father mad," Rini said when her parents were gone. Neo-Queen Serenity stood up to speak, "people who have gathered here today I would like to say a thank you to coming to this celebration of my birthday and my daughter's. So let the celebration begin!" "I know you were all sad when Tammy left but she's back and she's here to help you which brings us to the second announcement," King Endymion said. He and Neo-Queen Serenity faced their daughter.

"Rini you will not be Sailor Chibi Moon anymore," she took a heart shaped brooch from the pillow Luna was holding, "you are to be the next Sailor Moon." Rini's heart skipped a beat she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"If you take this brooch that means you accept. So my daughter I now ask do you accept?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked.

"Yes mother I do accept," Rini said. She is a special one isn't she?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked her husband.

"She is indeed it wasn't obviously the energy of the Senshi that triggered her power. It has to be some other energy related to Senshi energy," King Endymion told Serenity.

"I think I know the kind of energy that triggered her powers," Queen Minako told the two. "But I'm not 100 percent sure of my theory. We will just have to wait and see," she finished. The three looked over to Tammy who had just shrugged at her friends saying she didn't know how it happened.

"We have to make sure she is protected along with our daughter. She could be used to combine her energy with Rini's," Neo-Queen Serenity stated. "SERENA!" Darien called from somewhere other than the bedroom of the apartment he lived in with his wife.

Serena groaned and rolled over in bed, glancing at the time on the clock. The face read 7:34am; it was too early for her to be awake.

"Serena where is it?" Her husband called again.

"Where's what?" the blonde mumbled into her pillow, trying to go back to sleep.

"Honey, you know I can't live without it. Where did you put it?" The black haired man said as he poked his head into the bedroom.

"Who said I hid it. Maybe I threw it away. Darien, come back to bed." Serena yawned.

"Serena, I can't function without it. Please tell me where it is so that way I can leave." Darien spoke, turning furious blue eyes capturing his wife's own mischievous ones.

"Did you try calling Andrew? Maybe he knows where it is." She responded, shaking in silent laughter.

"Love, you didn't throw it away. If you tell me where it is I can leave. Please." He begged.

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Not telling."

"Serena…"

"That's not going to work." Serena raised an eyebrow to her husband's 'puppy dog' eyes.

"Just tell me why."

"You know I hate it."

"Did you really throw it away Serena? Do you know how hard I looked for it?"

"Darien, come back to bed. I'm not going to tell you were I put it."

"Ha! So you DID hide it." Darien accused.

"Yes. Now please come back to bed." Serena pleaded, tired of her husband's antics.

Darien, dressed for work, filled the doorframe and stared at his wife. He said not a word and stared pointedly at her as she refused to tell him where she hid the thing he loved just as much as her.

"Serena. Where. Is. My. Coffee." He stressed. "Don't tell me you forgot. I need my coffee to live."

Rolling her eyes and settling back into bed Serena gave in to Darien's demands. "If you remember where I hid that awful green jacket before I convinced you to throw it out, I put your 'precious' coffee there."

Before Serena had even finished, Darien had raced into the living room and moved the television out of the entertainment center. There, hidden behind the backboard was his precious coffee. He put the television back and headed into the kitchen calling back a thank you.

Serena just smiled to herself and tried to sleep as she heard her husband banging around in the kitchen, obviously looking for the coffeepot she had hidden in the bathroom. Just because she gave his the location of the grinds did not mean he would be able to have his caffeine fix, unless of course he came back and apologized for eating her chocolate ice cream last week. _Yes, indeed. This was much more fun than hiding the jacket_, she thought as Darien's voice calling her name woke her back up. Princess Serenity sighed as she watched the Crown Prince of Earth, Endymion duel with his generals. Normally he would be paying attention to her, but on the first "official" visit to the Moon Kingdom all Prince Endymion wanted to do was train with his generals.

_Why won't he pay attention to me? I thought the whole reason why he came to visit was to spend time with me here, so I wouldn't get in trouble with Mother and the Sailor Scouts ._The blond princess thought to herself, remembering the incident this morning when the group from Earth had teleported onto the castle grounds.

**-Flashback-**

"**Now Serenity, please be on your best behavior." The Queen said as she straightened a pin that had fallen out of her daughter's trademark hairstyle.**

**"Yes Mother. I understand." Princess Serenity responded. She waited until her mother had receded back into the throne room before gaining Sailor Venus' attention.**

**"Venus, can you believe that Endymion finally accepted my request to visit us here on the Moon?" She whispered, not wanting to alert any of the other Scouts to their conversation.**

**"It's about time. If I remember what the generals told me, he's going to try to spend more time with you while in a proper setting. It's a big difference than you two sneaking around to see each other." The leader of the Scouts agreed, as the Scout of Love she was the only one who could see the "threads" of the relationship between the Prince and Princess.**

**A commotion from the people in charge of the teleporter system drew their attention back to the matter at hand. All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light. When it had dissipated Prince Endymion and his generals, all dressed in their standard armor, stood before them. Both royals smiled at each other, it had been three days since their last meeting.**

**"Prince Endymion, Generals." Serenity spoke politely, curtsying.**

**"Princess Serenity. Thank you for allowing us to stay here for a few days. I hope we can spend some time together if it's possible." Prince Endymion responded blandly, his blue eyes betraying his happiness at seeing her again.**

**"It's a pleasure to have you stay here. Venus, would you please show the generals to their rooms? I would like to speak to Prince Endymion for a moment." At her words Venus nodded and gestured to the four generals who, after an okay from their prince, followed the Scout of Love out of the room.**

**"Endy! Oh thank you so much for coming here. I can never stand being so far apart from you." Serenity exclaimed as she launched herself into Prince Endymion's arms.**

**"I can't stand being away from you for too long either my Princess." He ran a hand through his messy black hair, the other resting lightly on his sword as Serenity stepped back.**

**"My mother wishes to speak with you first, but after is there anything you want to do?" She said as she led the way towards the throne room, a small smile on her face.**

**"As a matter of fact…" The prince murmured under his breath.**

**-End Flashback-**

Serenity blew out an extremely un-ladylike breath, still in shock that what her prince had wanted to do was use the training field to work with his generals.

"Milady, I've prepared a meal for the Prince and his friends. It has been set up in the dining hall, would you like me to alert them?" A maid asked, bringing the moping princess out of her thoughts.

The princess did not respond for a moment, rather watching the way Endymion was taking care of his "precious" sword. She giggled to herself and turned back towards the confused maid.

"Yes, please let them know. Also I'll follow shortly; there is something I have to attend to first." She responded with merriment in her blue eyes.

The maid nodded and proceeded down to the field, Serenity watching the whole time. It was when Prince Endymion left his sword on the makeshift table with his generals sword that Serenity made her move.

_He'll never guess that it was me. This will teach him to not pay attention to me!_ Princess Serenity thought with smile, making sure there was no one around as she took the sword and made her way to the library before joining the others in the dining hall for the meal.

**- A short time later-**

"Serenity, have you seen my sword?" Prince Endymion said as he located the young woman in question in the library.

"Huh?" The blond looked up from the book she was reading. "Why are you asking me? Wouldn't one of the generals know?"

"I was asking because you were the last one to join us in the dining hall. I was just checking to make sure you didn't take it."

Serenity sighed, and turned back towards her book. Not wanting to be ignored Endymion leaned down and snapped the book shut. The two pairs of blue eyes met in a heated staring contest. Princess Serenity gave up and turned her head away.

"I had something to do. Why should it matter to you when I arrived to eat?" She asked.

"I want my sword back. Serenity, please give it to me." Endymion spoke with a hard voice.

"No. Why should I?"

"Princess." The Prince of Earth's voice dropped ten degrees.

"As soon as you got here, Endy, you went out to duel your generals. I thought you came here to spend time with me?" The blond whispered her eyes downcast.

"I did. In order to spend more time with you I moved up my training duels. Please Serenity; tell me where my sword is." This time the prince gentled his voice, trying to please his princess.

"No." She mumbled.

"What?"

"I said 'no'."

"And why not?"

"Because." The young princess said with a pout.

"That isn't a reason."

"Maybe I forgot."

"Serenity, you did not forget where you put my sword. Do you know how much time it will take to make another one?" The black haired man said as he lightly shook her.

"You're going to have to catch me to get it back." She teased as she slipped of his hands.

With those last words she took off, Endymion following quickly behind. The pair ran throughout the castle, through the gardens, across the training field, and back into the library. They had scared a countless amount of castle staff and had provided a source of amusement for the Moon Queen, the generals, and Sailor Scouts along the way.

"Gotcha." Endymion said softly as he caught her arm near one of the open windows.

"You may have me, but you're going to have to choose carefully. Me or your precious sword?" The blond giggled, holding out the item in question she had just picked up from where she had hid it under a bookcase.

"What?" The prince turned his puzzled gaze from his sword to Serenity and back again.

"Easy. Me. Or. Your. Precious. Sword." Serenity said slowly, dangling the sword outside the window in a light grasp.

"Do I have to choose?" Endymion said as he weighed the options in his mind.

Without saying a word, Serenity let go of the sword. She hoped it would land in the lake below and he would not follow. With a shout Endymion, still holding her arm, jumped out the second story window. In midair he turned so he was cradling Serenity in his arms, and whispered something incoherently in her ear right before they hit the water. Both surfaced quickly after the shock, spitting and treading water towards the shore where the Scouts and generals awaited with towels.

"What did you say?" Serenity murmured as she tried in vain to wring out her sopping gown.

"I said 'I choose both.' And if you ever try this again, I won't be very happy with you." Endymion said loud enough for her ears alone as he upturned his water logged boots.

"Endymion, I can't promise you that." She taunted with merriment sparkling in her eyes.

"Somehow, I don't think this is the end." He sighed, casting his eyes towards Earth.

Little did he know that soon the Moon Princess would be hiding much more than just his sword, which he eventually fished out much to the amusement of his generals. Neo Queen Serenity stood on the balcony outside her room, staring out towards the horizon where the sun was rising. She sighed again and pulled her robe closer to her chilled body. Moments later male arms wrapped around her waist and a familiar chin rested on her head.

"What did you do this time?" King Endymion said, not wanting to play around with his wife's games.

"Who said I did anything at all?" She replied innocently.

"Whatever you did, you're regretting it now aren't you? That's why you're up so early. Just tell me what you did and I'll see if I can fix it." He chuckled spinning Serenity around to face him.

She looked up at him, smothered a grin, and mumbled something against his chest.

Endymion cocked his head and looked down at the woman in his arms. "What did you say?"

"I think it's a bit too late to fix it now." She whispered, mortified at what she saw when she had looked at her husband.

In reply he merely shook his head and headed back inside, Serenity followed him and sat on the bed. She folded her hands in her lap and stared at them. This was one joke that had gone farther than she had planned. She truly did regret what she had done and was too ashamed to look at her husband. Endymion noticed her uncharacteristic behavior and watched her from the corner of his eye. A knock sometime later startled the royal couple.

"Come in." Serenity called weakly, still not looking at Endymion.

Sailor Pluto opened the door and stepped inside. She smiled at the Queen and then turned to address the King. Her normal composure cracked when she saw the King and with a smothered laugh she shook her head. Pluto looked pointedly at Serenity.

"You've done it this time. I believe this tops all the other pranks you've pulled in your lifetimes. Too bad you didn't live up to your usual and hide something."

"Well, actually I did hide something. However I didn't know that that would happen." The Queen gestured helplessly towards where she saw Endymion on the edge of her vision.

"What? Would one of you two please tell me what's wrong." The King said as he looked between the two women.

"I…" Serenity started.

"Pardon your majesty, but have you looked in a mirror this morning?" Pluto spoke after clearing her throat.

"Serenity," Endymion turned his blue gaze towards her. "What did you do? Just tell me. It'll be easier if you do it that way than having me find out on my own."

"I'll just be…going now." A flustered Pluto exclaimed as she back out of the room and closed the door.

"Serenity…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that it would happen."

"What would happen? And why do I need to look in a mirror? I showered already so if you did put make-up on me it should be gone." He coaxed gently, trying to figure out what his wife could have done this time.

"Do you like the color purple?" She said as she plucked at the sheets with nervous fingers.

"Purple?" Bewildered he ran his hand through his hair and then it clicked. "It was the shampoo. It wasn't shampoo was it?"

"No, it wasn't shampoo. It was a diluted bleach solution. It was only supposed to turn your hair white. But it…" Serenity spoke suddenly and finally looked at Endymion.

"This explains how Neo King Endymion had purple hair. Do you enjoy driving me crazy?" He said as he stepped toward her.

"I," Serenity started and then continued as Endymion bent to lift up her chin. "No, I don't enjoy it. Though it does get your attention doesn't it? All I ever wanted was to be was your 'Precious'."

"Serenity, right now you are my precious. No one can replace you. I'm not mad at you, sometimes though you do get on my nerves. But I love you and I always have."

"I feel the same way. I'm sorry."

"Be prepared though Serenity. I will have my revenge and it not only will be sweet but another thing to add to my "most precious" list." Neo King Endymion whispered in his wife's ear before leaving for the throne room.

"Oh dear." Neo Queen Serenity sighed and stood to dress in a silence that was short lived as Pluto scream echoed throughout the halls.

"Who took my Time Key?" _"Rushing through the snow,_

_On a one-man open show,_

_O'er the fields we go,_

_Blushing all the way, la la la!"_

Sailor Mercury glanced around the bright room, chuckling to see that she was not the only one cringing as Sailor Venus delved into the chorus. It was with great restraint that she turned back to the twenty-foot Christmas tree, tinsel in hand and lips pursed.

_"Ohhh, jingle bells,_

_Jingle bells,_

_Jingle all the way!_

_Oh what fun, it is to hide, in one man's open sleeeeighhh!"_

A loud snapping noise reverberated around the ballroom (Mercury reckoned it was one of Mars' veins... or maybe it was the ornament shattered in her fist... who knows). Mars whirled on the woman currently singing beside her. "_How_ is it, Venus, that you have the ability to make _everything_- even a traditional holiday tune- sound dirty?"

The blonde clad in vibrant orange pouted. "Mars, don't be mean. It's Christmas Eve! And you know I have a terrible memory."

"Clearly," the fire priestess drawled, sarcasm lacing her tone as she gestured to the garland drooped over their heads. "Now come help me fix this; Jupiter hung it crooked. And _no_ more singing."

"Finicky, much, Mars?" a brawny warrior dressed in festive green teased, waltzing into the room with a platter of cookies through the looming double doors adorned in holly.

"Oh my gosh, that smells divine!" Venus crooned, sauntering up to Sailor Jupiter. "May I have just one, pretty, pretty please?"

"One," Jupiter chuckled. "Each. Then the rest need to be stored away for tonight's party."

"I love you!" the Senshi of Beauty proclaimed at this, snatching up a piece of heaven incarnate. "Remind me to buy you an awesome Christmas present later."

"You haven't gotten your gifts yet!" Mercury fairly shouted, eyes bulging as she ceased nibbling on her cookie in surprise.

"Not everyone shops two months early, Mercury," Mars said sagely, and Mercury gave her friend the beady eye.

"You're not done yet either, I take it?"

"Almost. I'm... I'm a little stuck on what to get for Serenity and Small Lady."

"Stuck? Mars, what could be easier? Small Lady's a baby, she could care less; Serenity adores anything that induces cavities! Gosh, Mercury's present is harder than _that_," Jupiter intoned, ignoring the glare her blue-haired comrade bestowed on her.

"You're right, of course, but... I don't want to go the materialistic route _again _this year. No, tomorrow... tomorrow's gift should be... meaningful. Special. For... for important people," the raven head murmured, flushing pink by the end. She had never been one to share her emotions publicly. The blush only grew as the topic of their conversation floated into the room, chirping baby Princess of five months on hip. Luna was trailing almost protectively behind Her Majesty, watching the pair with avid intensity. Ever since Small Lady's birth- which had been a harrowing experience for both mother and child, to the point where Neo-Queen Serenity couldn't leave her bed for two months straight- the feline advisor had taken it upon herself to guard the royal's every move. The intention was noble, at heart, though Serenity swore in privacy to her Senshi that if Luna didn't stop soon, the cat might end up strung by her claws on the Christmas tree.

"Oh my word, this is magnificent!" Serenity beamed, cerulean eyes sweeping the ballroom as she appreciated the holiday decor. "The guests are going to be _floored_! ...Um, who hung all this mistletoe?" The odangoed blonde swapped at a particularly annoying clump tickling the top of her crown, scowling.

"Three guesses who," Mars mumbled, rolling her eyes at Venus' proud display of "Ooh, me! Me! Me! D'ya like it?" It was a wonder she had matured at all these past hundred years. Serenity giggled, walking over to their throng and plucking up a cookie from Jupiter's tray.

"Mm, chocolate chip! My favorite."

"Chocha!" Small Lady gurgled, reaching for the sweet with a maternally-inherited gleam in her red orbs. Serenity laughed and allowed the girl to gum an end. Mars watched them interact with equal appraisal and fascination.

"Serenity..."

"Yes?" the Queen answered, without looking up from her daughter's chewing endeavors.

"How... how are you?"

This time, Serenity did glance up, and not without a funny expression of puzzlement on her face. "Erm... better than I was last Christmas, I guess. Still sore, but I manage to walk to the bathroom perfectly fine on my own, thanks." The last comment earned a glare from Luna.

"I agree. This year we aren't lugging you to the toilet every five minutes with morning sickness," Venus reminisced, laughing quietly.

Mars shook her head. "That's not what I meant. How are you... taking the separation? It must be difficult, to have the prospect of Small Lady celebrating her first Christmas without a father's presence."

For the first time since her arrival, Serenity's mask fell, and the facade of happiness dissolved. Instead, a morose frown tugged at her lips, and the sparkle was suddenly absent from the benign woman's blue eyes. She pulled Small Lady closer and sighed. "You know me too well, Mars."

"You always were an open book, Serenity," Mars grinned affectionately. "A hundred years in your company has only increased my psychic awareness for your emotional spikes."

Serenity returned the wan smile. "I miss Endymion, yes, but... I also know that my duty is to be here, caring for Small Lady. It's just so unfair that kingdom business had to call him away _now_, when the holidays are right around the corner. I wish I could join him. Even seeing him for a few minutes would make my day!"

Mars nodded, but no words of reply were needed. She could tell, just from the general lack of cheer in Serenity's demeanor, that her best friend was taking Endymion's absence hard. The priestess could almost read the Queen's mind- Serenity's feeling of uselessness at being forced to play consort until her body fully healed from Lady's delivery; her need to talk to the husband who had already been away for a week now... to embrace and to kiss him during this season dedicated to familial love...

For a long moment, silence reigned over the group of old comrades. Then, Small Lady started fussing, body wriggling in an attempt to free herself. Serenity set the infant on the polished marble and watched as she scooted over on all fours to the tree, drawn to the colorful lights. Luna trotted over to babysit, allowing Serenity time to enjoy the Sailors' company. They chatted for a good fifteen minutes about trivial party details; which band should entertain first and how many courses should be served seemed to be the most debated topics of choice. The playful argument about who would get the most suitors desiring a dance was cut short by Luna's yowl.

"Y-Your Majesty!" Luna breathed, trying to untangle her tail from the baby's pudgy but strong grip. Another hand reached out and began yanking on Luna's fur. Small Lady giggled as the black cat mewed anxiously.

"Oh my g- Small Lady! No no!" Neo-Queen Serenity exclaimed, returning from shock at seeing her daughter manhandle the feline. She and Mars rushed over to diffuse the situation, Mars gathering up Lady and Serenity tending to her guardian.

"Luna, are you hurt?"

"Small Lady, Luna is a kitty. She's an animal and we don't hurt animals," Mars explained gently to her pink-haired goddaughter. The little girl started sniffing at having been reprimanded.

"Luna?" Serenity prompted, examining the cat's ruffled tail.

"Only my dignity is injured, Your Majesty," Luna responded, throwing Mars an icy look. "And I happen to be far more than your average domestic pet!"

Mars rolled her eyes. "Try telling that to the baby. I'm sure you'll get real far."

"Luna, you're bleeding!"

"I said I was fine, Serenity."

"Oh no, you don't!" Serenity countered stubbornly. "I had to suffer your 'tender mercies' these past few months... now it's your turn! C'mere, sweetie." She gently eased Luna into her arms and stood. "Mars, can you take care of Small Lady? I'm going to go get some bandages."

"I don't need-!"

"Hush, you. And that's a Queen's order."

Luna grumpily snapped her mouth shut, but snuggled into her charge's grip as the Neo-Queen wandered off to the Medical Wing. Mars rocked the dozing infant in her arms, humming soothingly as she traversed the complicated series of Palace hallways to Serenity's chambers. A tiny crease marred her forehead as the priestess reached her King and Queen's door, only to find it cracked and the sound of sobbing issuing from within. She eased it fully open with her elbow and greeted timidly,

"Serenity?"

Aforementioned blonde started violently on the bed, twisting to see who was framed under her doorway. Serenity gave a great sniffle and dabbed at her watery eyes with a worn handkerchief. "O-oh, it's you, Mars. I- I'm sorry; forgot the time... I... I must look a mess..." She went back to mopping her face.

"Where's Luna?"

"With Artemis, I suppose, healing up... she seemed pretty happy to be rid of my meddling... gotta say, the feeling's mutual," Serenity half-giggled, half-choked through a fresh onslaught of sobs. "Oh my, I'm sorry, these tears are unfounded-"

"Don't say that," Mars admonished sharply, coming into the room with Small Lady still nestled against her. She passed off the child to her mother and sat next to the trembling Queen. Serenity pulled Lady in close, kissing the girl's pink tresses desperately. Mars wrapped an arm around her shaking friend. "You of all people have a right to cry. I couldn't even _imagine _being apart from someone I loved for so long. Three weeks is quite a time to wait, especially when they include the holidays."

"I know," Serenity sniffed, lovingly petting down her daughter's hair. "I know."

She stood up and ambled over to Small Lady's decadent crib, placing the baby inside. After a few moments of silence that included Serenity tucking Lady in whilst murmuring a lullaby, the Queen returned to the bed. She sighed. "That doesn't make the separation hurt any less, though."

"I wish there was something I could do for you," Mars told her companion earnestly. Serenity smiled, patting the raven-headed woman's hand fondly.

"Only a Christmas miracle would be able to help me now. But it's okay; we'll manage. One week down, two to go, right? Anyways, I think I need some fresh air; clear my head," the blonde said, retrieving a portable baby monitor to take on her excursion. "Would you tell Luna, if you happen to see her, that Small Lady should nap for about two hours? After that, it's her afternoon feeding."

"Sure," Mars answered distractedly, eyes lost in space. She remained sitting on the Royals' bed for a long time after Serenity left, thinking.

_A Christmas miracle..._

oOo

Neo-Queen Serenity yawned, stretching under the dim rays of early morning. She performed her usual groping for the warmth left by Endymion's imprint, only to realize halfway through that he hadn't slept beside her last night. Nor the last. Or the one before that. Or-

_Stop it_, Serenity chided herself sternly. _It's Christmas! No need to be depressed. This is Small Lady's day._

Speaking of the tiny Princess, a whiny mewling started up from the depths of Her Majesty's crib. Serenity chuckled, thinking, _Right on time. Girl never misses a beat when it comes to food, does she? _The Queen extracted herself from the warm covers, peeking out the picture window and grinning. Crystal Tokyo was shrouded in a fresh layer of snow for Christmas, the transparent towers glittering under gentle sunlight. _So beautiful... oh, Endymion, I wish you could see this... Charleportia Province must be so_ dreary _this time of year..._

Small Lady gave a particularly vicious inflection to her fussing that jumped a few decibels with one bound. Serenity smiled down at her daughter, bending to pick up and soothe her child.

"Merry Christmas, my Small Lady." She wondered where the time had gone; just yesterday, it seemed Lady was a precocious eleven-year-old, independent to her very core as she fought off youma and boys alike. Serenity chuckled, shaking her head as she rocked the howling infant. _What a strange life I have led, to know my daughter before her birth; to love her and lose her and love her over again... It is a never-ending cycle, isn't it?_

"Shh, shh," Serenity crooned, rubbing Small Lady's pink sprigs down. "I can see you have inherited my impatience, *along* with strong lungs and an insatiable desire for food!"

Small Lady concurred with a second bout of screaming.

oOo

"Merry Christmas!" Sailor Mercury imparted on the two royals when, an hour later, they entered the Dining Hall.

"Good morning, and Merry Christmas to you too!" Serenity nodded, placing Small Lady into her throne, the Royal Highchair. "Round two with soft food?"

Mercury shrugged, smirking. "If you wish to spend Christmas dripping in baby mush, be my guest."

Serenity returned the humor, "I'll take my chances."

Sailors Venus and Jupiter entered the Hall together, the latter with a platter of cinnamon buns as her blonde comrade drooled in the steam's wake. The brawny brunette sighed. "Serenity, Mercury, you may want to get over here before Venus attacks. They're homemade."

"What isn't, with you?" Serenity giggled, floating over to steal three. "Besides, I wouldn't trust store bought delicacies if you didn't make them, Jupiter."

"Hey, Mars isn't here?" Venus spoke up through a mouthful of sticky goodness. "Weird, she wasn't in her quarters."

"Oh, you know Mars- the girl's still a Shinto at heart. Not really one for Christmas, is she?" Serenity commented, waving an airy hand. "Our favorite Scrooge!"

"She's no doubt in her Shrine, fire reading," Mercury added. The blue-haired warrior turned to Small Lady, tickling the baby under her chin. "Hey Small Lady, I saw a couple pretty presents under the Christmas tree for you, from Santa!"

The little girl's eyes lit up as she slapped playfully at the pedantic's fingers, shrieking, "Snanna!" "Dear me, this has been quite a flop," Jupiter sighed, watching as Small Lady ignored her third present in favor of the colorful paper it had been wrapped in. She was giggling while waving said paper, intrigued by the sparkles created when sunlight hit the sheet.

"We would have saved _so_ much money by simply supplying Small Lady with a litre of wrapping paper," Venus added sagely, only to be corrected by exasperated Mercury,

"Litres are usually used to measure liquid. I think the appropriate term here would be 'ream', Venus."

"So says the girl who gave Small Lady an abacus," Venus proclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, do you think a _baby_ is going to find an _abacus_ to be a helpful tool?"

"Why yes, I do," Mercury answered rather snootily, but there was a playful smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. "For now, Small Lady does not need the abacus to be a calculating instrument- merely a toy that will, eventually, teach her to count and recognize colors."

Venus coughed something that sounded an awful lot like "_Dull_!" before turning to Serenity. "Well, it looks like Mars is playing Scrooge again this year... that, or she forgot to buy presents-"

"Maybe she's doing her shopping at the last minute?" Mercury cut in, trying to assuage their ill-founded fears and maintain a positive reputation for the priestess. "The, _very _last minute?" It wasn't as though the Fire Senshi neglected _every_ Christmas... well, not for a few years, at least... And it only happened once! Well, and then there was that time back in 2054-

"Sorry I'm late, guys!" exclaimed the panting Sailor Mars as she burst through the double doors, practically falling into the ballroom. Neo-Queen Serenity giggled from her perch beside the large Christmas tree.

"Typical entrance," the blonde intoned. "An attempt to be fashionable, failed."

"I wouldn't talk, Your Majesty," the raven-haired warrior sniffed, still lingering near the doorway with a hand touching the handle. "I can't tell you the countless meetings I've attended where you've stumbled across the threshold halfway through, claiming a faulty alarm. But that's not the point." Here, Mars beamed. "My present took a little while to work out, but Serenity... Small Lady... here you are. A Christmas miracle!"

She flung open the double doors, and every Inner gasped. Serenity simply stared, transfixed.

"Papa!" Small Lady screeched, dropping her shiny paper to scamper on all fours over to the man framed in the entrance. Mars smiled at the vision of Serenity, flabbergasted on the floor. Her throat tightened up at the sight of the Queen blinking back tears.

"What... how...?"

"Are you going to sit there and stare at me the whole day, or am I going to get a kiss from my wife?" King Endymion laughed jovially, Small Lady chattering away excitedly on his hip. Serenity choked what may have been a response, although it came out sounding more like a sob. She staggered up, closing the distance between them to land- no, crumble- into Endymion's arms.

"I've missed you so much," the Neo-Queen whimpered into her husband's chest, hardly daring to believe his presence. "Are you real?"

"Thanks to Mars," the King chuckled, winking at the aforementioned priestess, who was futilely stifling tears. "This was all her idea. I'm not sure how she convinced the Charleportian Assembly, but our meetings have been delayed until the twenty-seventh. We have two whole days to celebrate the holidays as a family, love."

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Serenity sobbed, pulling free of Endymion to capture Mars in an embrace. "Mars, oh Mars... thank you! Thank you for bringing my husband home! I couldn't have wished for a better gift for Small Lady and I."

"It was the least I could do," the girl replied softly, nuzzling Her Majesty's forehead with her own and thinking back on the umpteen hours of phone calls, bartering, and political persuasion that occurred well into the night. Her own fatigue seemed risible when eclipsed by the overwhelming joy emanating like waves off her best friend. "Merry Christmas, Serenity."

Small Lady shrieked, clapping her chubby hands together loudly as if reminding them all that she didn't like being ignored. Mars laughed, swiping at her eyes and reaching for her goddaughter. Small Lady responded efficaciously, leaning forward so the Fire Senshi could tug her from Endymion for a hug. "And a very Merry Christmas to you too, Small Lady! You enjoy your Papa today, okay?"

"Papa," the young Princess chirped, gracing the woman with an adorable grin that showcased two burgeoning teeth. "Maws Papa." And the baby laid her pink head on Mars' shoulder, as if thanking the soldier for this Christmas miracle. the letters of the English alphabet since he was such a fast learner like his papaEndymion drove the car down the quiet streets of Tokyo, little Eason sitting in his booster seat in the back of the car. Tonight was their boys' night together since Serenity had gone into bed rest with her second pregnancy. He smiled at the thought of his long, silver-haired wife, his thoughts far away from the street that they were driving on. The light ahead of them slowly turned red, as Endymion pulled to a stop.

Eason watched the shops as they went by, the displays and colors become a kaleidoscope. As the car pulled to a stop there was a store all blackened out with bright red X's printed on a sign. He knew that they were X's because his momma had been showing him . Pointing to the letters, he called out to his papa. "Papa, Papa, what are all those X's for? What does it mean?"

Endymion was brought out of his revive at the sound of his son's voice. Looking around for what his little child had noticed, Endymion spotted the adult bookstore that laid to the right side of the car. His mind went blank, what could he tell his child that it meant. "Papa, did you hear me?" Eason asked. Suddenly, the light changed to green, and Endymion decided to talk about football, the great American sport he learned while at college in America.

"Hey, Eason, how would you like to play football with me tonight? I learned how to play it while I was going to college, a greater school of learning, in America." Endymion replied as they drove right past the shop. Eason jumped around eagerly in his seat, it sounded like so much fun. "Okay," Endymion replied to the sounds of his eager child, "Let's get out of here and find a shop to get a football at." The adult bookstore completely forgotten in the excitement of learning something new. Endymion didn't let it out of his head though, even while he played with Eason at the park. '_What could I have told him?'_ He thought to himself. '_It's not like I could tell him, Son, that is an adult bookstore where men and sometimes women go to look for something to bring pleasure to themselves.'_ In the end, Endymion followed his heart and did what he thought was best for his young child. Chibi-Usagi took the proffered glass of sake that the handsome boy held out in his hand for her. She smiled, what she thought was seductively, as she took the glass and downed the contents. He smiled as he moved closer to her, his hand sliding over her side down around to her plump butt. He pulled her against him, he lowered his head to her ear, the pounding of the music loud around them. "Hey, how about we get outta here and go somewhere a little more quieter?" His deep baritone voice wrapped around her.

The last round of sake was starting to get to her head, she could feel every moment that he made, every moment that she made as though it was in slow motion. His voice seemed to drill a hole right into her brain, not knowing anything really about boys, her brother not counting, since her mom had placed her into school with the Senshi's children inside of the palace. This was her chance to show all her friends, and her mom that she knew exactly what she was doing with her life and her world. She nodded her head, as she leaned in towards him, "Yeah, let's." She whispered back.

He lead her away from the crowded room of the house, pulling her along towards the stairs to the basement. "How about we go down here?" He asked her as he opened the door. The world was swimming around her as she nodded again. He smiled widely, '_this was easier than skinning a cat_,' he thought to himself. Chibi-Usagi stumbled after him, down the stairs into the darkened room. Bringing her over to a couch that was strategically placed in the corner of the room, he pulled her into his lap. He started to kiss her shoulders, slowly, his lips making a hot, moist trail along her bare skin.

Chibi-Usagi leaned in towards him, as his mouth made a slow movement towards her lips. He kissed her softly at first, but the kiss became rougher and more passionate as he pulled her into his lap, his hands roaming over her body. She tried pulling away, realizing that he wasn't being the gentle guy that he had been earlier on in the night. He laughed as he pulled away from her mouth. "What, did you change your mind? Well, I guess that's too bad." His voice become darker and more meanacing. He blurred in front of her, as though there was three of him. She knew she had to get away, she balled up her fist and threw it, hoping to the Great Goddess that it would land on him. She heard a loud "Ouch!" as his hands let go to touch his head. She bolted away from him, her steps uneven and heavy as she stumbled up the stairs, pushing through the bodies that packed the house, to the front door.

Pulling out her cellphone, as she sat down on the front steps of the loud house, she pressed the speed dial for her mom's phone. It rang twice before a crystalline voice answered. "Moshi, moshi." Her mother's voice sounded like heaven to her right then and there.

"Mama, oh, Mama." She said ever so lightly. "Please, Mama, can you come and get me?" Her voice cracked as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. Serenity heard her daughter, and her heart broke.

"Of course, sweetie, I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't move, okay?" Serenity replied as she pulled herself out of the bed and into her nearest robe.

Chibi-Usagi nodded her head, "Yes, Mama, I will stay here. Please hurry." She closed the phone as she leaned against the railing, the tears coming down heavier now.

Serenity rushed around the room, her once clumsy movement now refined, she moved with a speed and softness that did not even awake Endymion from his deep slumber. She rushed to the car and got in it, following her link to her daughter she arrived at the loud party house, her daughter sitting outside, mascara running down her face. Honking her horn, Serenity stopped on the curb.

Chibi-Usagi looked up to see her mom sitting in the car, not an ounce of anger showing on her pristine face. She pulled herself up and walked unevenly to the car, the world swimming before her eyes, she got into the car, leaning her head against the window. Serenity laid against the stark whiteness of the hospital bed, her long hair now short and spiky against her head. She moves restlessly against the bed, her voice whispering in her dreams. "I am the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon, and I will vanquish you."

Endymion watches her from the side of the bed, tears glistening unshod in his eyes. Every night has been worse than the last, as he watches his only love slowly die in front of him. Her breathes have become irregular and each one is weaker than the last. He knows she doesn't have much longer to live, and it breaks his heart to know that there is nothing he can do about it. She talks about the Senshi, about the many trials that she and him have faced in the past. She talks about the time she picked up Chibi-Usagi from a party. But nothing of recent events.

Her cornflower blue eyes open, as they turned towards him, he knows what is coming, yet dreads it at the same time. "Mamo-chan, I wanna go home." She whispers to him, knowing that her time is coming and she wants to be at peace in her own bed when the time comes. Tears fall from her eyes at the haggard appearance of her husband. She's been holding on for too long, a thousand years too long, Eason and Chibi-Usagi had taken over the new world alliance long ago, but she held on because she didn't want to leave this world without him, but now there is no choice in the matter.

Endymion nods his head, agreeing with her that she could go home. Ami watches from the doorway as her princess gives in to death's demand. Tears run down her cheeks for her prince and her princess, knowing that he won't shed them in front of Serenity.

They move quickly as they take Serenity home to her own bed. Each Senshi gathering around the end as Endymion sits at the edge of the bed holding her hand. Endymion watches as Serenity slowly smiles at him, the life draining away from her with each breathe. "I love you, Usa-chan. I always will." He says to her as she closes her eyes for the last time. His tear falling freely. The Senshi cry quietly as their princess let's go of her life, and their prince dies inside without her. They know there are no words to say to make it better for him, and they don't try, they will stand by him until the time comes for them all.

As he stood beside his king, the youthful priest of Elysion and his fellow guardians, Hisoka couldn't help but feel the same pride he knew emanated from Endymion. Though he supposed it could have been the lights. But it wasn't likely.

He hadn't ever seen the people of Crystal Tokyo focused on something the way they focused on this relatively short, quiet ceremony. The capital stood silent underneath the softly radiant moon. Light reflected on the marble floor, swimming through the thick crystalline walls with the same muted energy that had infected the people crowding around the gates. Hisoka quickly glanced away from his sovereign to steal a view of their audience.

The faces-young, old, beautiful, plain-covered the courtyard for what seemed like miles. They filed into streets, sat on rooftops... anything to get a good view.

It amazed him that the population of commoners, which only three weeks ago had been in a darkened state of mourning, had gathered enough positive energy to feed Chaos three times over. Their black and grey clothing morphed into a spectrum of light and color. Tears of sorrow transformed into tears of hope for a better future.

And for their new queen.

He turned back to Endymion when Sailor Neptune's violin began to ebb and flow. The rasping melody flushed through the palace throne room, cleansing the inhabitants with its distinct beauty. The only other senshi in the room was Uranus, who stared at her partner, transfixed.

Well, it didn't surprise him. Neptune was quite something.

And then the procession began. Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto and Hino Rei approached the king and knelt before him. Their gowns, each in their own designated hue, trailed to the floor. Ami's fluttered with the consistency of waves, Makoto's crackled like a great storm and Rei's flickered as only a dangerous yet reserved flame could.

"Your Majesty, I, senshi of Mercury, humbly present to you the senshi of Pallas."

As if on cue, a small, blue haired girl with a bubbly disposition flounced before the king and curtsied, her short ringlets bobbing as she bent down.

"Your Majesty, I, senshi of Mars, humbly present to you the senshi of Vesta."

The second girl, with a crimson hairstyle shorter than even Uranus's cut, bowed deeply. She stood beside Pallas with a confident smile and turned around to see Makoto address the next girl.

"I, senshi of Jupiter, humbly present to you the senshi of Juno."

Juno's incarnation was, as Hisako knew, the most refined of them all. Her red lips projected a kind yet haughty smile and her posture was, as was expected, the image of perfection. A long emerald plait ran down her back, matching the dress she wore. She curtsied so lowly that the Shitennou believed she would have fallen over had she not been so well practiced.

With a flinch he noticed that Aino Minako, in all of her golden glory, had fallen to her knees in front of the king and his guardians. Her eyes, visibly red from tears, cut through the older man standing over her.

"I, senshi of Venus and Neo Queen Serenity's decoy and second-in-command, humbly present to you the... the senshi of Ceres."

The rose-haired woman, the spitting image of her mistress, shook as she curtsied before Endymion.

Minako rose to her feet after the fourth woman had taken her place beside her friends. The blond woman faced the girls as the ageless priest of Elysion, Helios, brought her a silver box he had been holding. "Thank you, Helios-kun," she said quietly and reached into the box with the urgency of Pandora. Pulling out a sapphire locket, she smiled warmly at Pallas.

"Wakahisa Mari, of Hokkaido, will you please come forth?" The youngest girl did as she was asked and Minako unclasped the chain on which the locket hung. "It is your duty, your life's work, to serve and protect your queen. She may ask of you anything, and you must accept without hesitation. You must use your mind to maintain the justice which her predecessor worked so hard to protect, and guide her with your outstanding intellect. Sailor Pallas, senshi of One Thousand Works, do you accept this call?"

Mari grinned. "Of course I do, Venus-sensei!" Minako's expression softened and she reclasped the necklace on the girl.

"Hikami Riko, of Osaka, will you too come forth?" The girl inhaled deeply and slowly made her way over to Minako, who had already gotten the ruby locket out of Helio's silver box. "With your inner warmth and spirituality, you must maintain the flame of this establishment. As Sailor Mars taught you, it is your job to not only be your queen's keeper, but also to act as the religious head of state. You are the soul between the people and God. Sailor Vesta, senshi of the Sacred Flame, do you accept this call?"

Riko nodded solemnly. "I do, with no qualms, accept my fate." After the locket hung lithely at Riko's bosom, she returned to the other girls.

"Miyako Arisu, of Tokyo, will you come forth?" The third girl took little time in approaching the pair and she bowed her head respectfully to them. "You have had a drastically different upbringing than any of the other girls, prim and proper. You have learned the ways of a lady and executed them flawlessly. But this is not why you are a senshi. You were chosen by Gaia to serve a greater purpose than finishing school could ever supply. You will liase with the public, making sure that their every last request is fulfilled. You are not only a servant of Fate, but also of the people. Sailor Juno, senshi of the Vital Force, do you accept this call?"

The woman who had never before hesitated bit her lip, but instead of stalling, smiled. "I will accept and fulfill any task I am given."

Minako nodded and clasped the emerald locket on Arisu, who seemed to beam at its procuration.

Aphrodite's child sighed as she carefully pulled the final locket out of the box. Her eyes watered as she returned to her position before the girls. "Aino Sayuri, of Tokyo, will you come forth?" The adopted child of Minako quivered as she walked over to her mentor. Hisako noticed both women were on the verge of tears.

"Aino Sayuri, or Matsuko Sayuri, you have been blessed with the long, long friendship of your new queen. Because you lived in a nearby orphanage, it seemed that Fate had been fully aware of my presence in town when you found your powers on that fateful day seventeen years ago. Of course, as your mentor I taught you right from wrong, though Sailor Mercury took care of your education. But from the moment I met you, I knew that you would make me proud.

"But I digress," Minako interrupted herself, smiling as she sniffed loudly. "You are Queen-elect Lady Serenity's decoy. You are her eyes and ears, her final line of defense, and her other half. She is lucky to have a decoy who has known her for the length of time which you have. You must always be aware, and this means no sneaking away from the palace in the middle of the night. Sailor Ceres, senshi of the Prescient Harvest and second-in-command, do you accept this call?"

Sayuri wiped her pink eye and nodded, her long curls falling over her bare shoulders. "I... I will honor Fate with my acceptance, Venus-sensei."

The rose morganite locket soon blended into the folds of the woman's dress and Minako curtsied before the king as Helios bowed his head politely. Endymion smiled and inhaled sharply as Neptune's violin began singing a wholly different tune.

Within seconds, the crowd, which had broken into applause at the commencement of the senshi's portion of the ceremony, silenced as a deceivingly youthful woman in an indigo hued gown began to walk down the stairway at the entrance of the throne room, trailed only by another woman in a raven colored gown which fell to her knees. Serenity's shoulder length pink curls highlighted the contrast between her ivory skin and the deep shade of the floor-length dress.

Hisako found his breath completely gone as he stared at the woman he had always known as the little girl with a fondness for bunnies and painting. Not surprised, he noticed the loving trance Helios appeared to be in. But Endymion, for all of his sorrow, just seemed happy. Relieved, even.

Chiba Usagi was the brightest, most caring girl he had ever met. She wanted to help her people survive the recession and the plague. She wanted to see them through the strife with more than just their names. She wanted peace and prosperity.

But this woman was no girl. She was fearless and resolute; not wavering in any way. She had finally grown after a millennium of stunted development.

As the princess walked through the long throne room, the Shitennou noticed the utter rapture in which the crowd was. The people stared at her, feeding on her beauty and solemn energy. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, she reached the throne where her father and protectors waited for her.

Up close, Hisoka saw the Lunarian pearl strands around her neck and waist. He saw her crimson eyes flare with a passion only damped by the loss of her beloved mother. But most importantly, he saw a woman who was finally, after more than 1,000 years, ready to reach the zenith of her life.

The whisper of a very excited Mari to a half-listening Riko caught his ears, sounding something like "jackieo," whatever that was.

Endymion smiled as she curtsied.

"Queen-elect Serenity Usagi Tsukino Chiba, the people have spoken," he said and shook his head, motioning for her to stop midway through the gesture. "Just as you wished, they were given the right to decide who their monarch would be, and unanimously voted for you. Still, you still have the chance to turn away from this burden. If you wish to do so, please speak now."

Serenity smiled and shook her head, a tear gliding down her soft cheek. "I would never turn my back on my people, Father."

The king nodded, sighing in what had to have been relief. "Naturally. Now, this crown," he started, picking up a delicate silver object off of a violet pillow beside him. "This crown was not the one Neo Queen Serenity wore. That is with her, scattered across Mare Serenitatis." He stopped and breathed deeply. Hisoka had to admire his composure. "This crown, made of entirely the finest silver extracted from the South American coast, is a symbol of a new beginning, just as you are," he declared, placing it upon her lowered head. "Do you solemnly swear that you will never abuse its power?"

She lifted her head. "Absolutely."

Endymion knelt before her. "My Queen, Lady Serenity, I wish you the divine favor of the gods."

And at that moment, Hisoka nearly jumped out of his skin as the crowd burst into shrieks, screams and cries for their new monarch. "Serenity-sama," they chanted. "Our love to Serenity-sama!"

She turned around and descended to the gates, her eyes sturdy and mind visibly resolved. In the throne room, the violin had ceased as each of the senshi, former senshi and Shitennou, along with Helios and Endymion, who had remained on his knees, fell to the floor. The people outside, however, stood still, waiting.

"I know this is a hard time for you," Serenity started softly. "Believe me, I know. My mother was the beacon of my life. She brightened the world with her ever luminiscent presence. She made Earth a single country of love and brotherhood. Lunarians and Martians, Venutians and Mercurians alike could find work and pleasure here, which cannot be said for the past during any monarch's rule. Those lost races returned with a flourish, but only because Neo Queen Serenity had the passion and drive to make it so.

"I do not pretend to be her. I do not ask you to love me as you do her. My mother was a diamond, shining so brightly that it blinded us all to her horrible ailment. To that loathsome affliction which I will someday develop. But do not fear, for I do not. We have years together, many, many years, before the fever of the ginzuishou takes its gruesome hold on me.

"I was 905 years old when I first touched the stone. You could say that I was greedy and vain, a bratty child with no direction or thoughts of others. Now I am 1003 with a doctorate in political science, and I hope that qualifies me in your truth-seeking minds. If it does not, I apologize, but I am now your sovereign, for better or for worse.

"But my mother did not even finish her schooling. The Great Ice claimed the Earth just as she was entering her senior year of university. And yet she led the world through three civil wars and protected it from eight invasions. She brought civilization back to Venus and Mars and Mercury and the Moon, saw the dawn of a new technological golden age, and crushed the 'Glass Ceiling.'

"I say these things because I do not pretend to be her. I stress that you may love me, hate me, want me dead, want me immortalized. You may want these things because they are your God-given rights, and as long as you remain peaceful, I will allow such thoughts and desires. I am not your master. I am your humble servant."

The silence which met her after the speech was almost immediately punctured by the crowd's thunder. They lavished her with more and more cries of "Saint!" and "Serenity-sama!" Hisoka watched as she bowed before them, and inhaled sharply as the shrieks, which had intensified exponentially with each second, filtered into the semi-open air throne room.

She waved and turned, heading back to her court. "I will retire now, otherwise tomorrow's ball will be a sluggish sort of thing. Good night!"

The group began to chatter, but Hisoka simply stared after her; he noticed Helios and Endymion watching her as well and didn't feel so out of place, although Minako sent him a jealous look.

It was clear that Queen Lady Serenity would always fly high, utterly adored.


End file.
